Avatar Rylon - Book 1 Trust
by Drusy-S
Summary: After the death of Avatar Korra a new Earth Empire Avatar Rylon a Master metal bender from Zaofu takes her place. Humans and spirits coexist peacefully with each other in all 4 nations, however lies and deceit by the humans threaten to destabilize this peace as they go behind the spirits back and ignore their dire warnings as they proceed to test a new technological marvel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Trust**_

**Chapter 1 New Beginning**

_80 years after the defeat of the Earth Empire Dictator Kuvira by Avatar Korra_

In a huge empty room with nothing more than a large video camera and a small black podium with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it, a man wearing a formal grey suit, with short greying hair and a beard walked out of a nearby door and onto the small podium where he turned to face the camera. There was not a single sound in the room at all until the man cleared his throat and began.

"It is with great sadness that I, the current President of our beloved Earth Empire, must bring my people the sad news that the Avatar, Avatar Korra has peacefully passed from our world into the next at her home in the Southern Water Tribe surrounded by her friends and family."

"It goes without saying that our nation and all the nations of the world owe Avatar Korra the peace and serenity that we all live in today and it is also because of her that both us and our spirit brethren live in harmony. The Legend of Avatar Korra will never be forgotten and she and her legacy will be long remembered in our own Earth Empire Avatar museum as well as by the large statue created in her honour by our greatest metals benders that stands proudly beside that of late Avatar Aang in Republic City."

"Though through this sadness we of the Earth Empire can rejoice as now somewhere in the midst our beautiful land a new Earth avatar is born who will continue to lead us into this new world where we, the spirits and technology are together leading the way forward into the future!"

The president nodded towards the camera before taking a deep breath and stepping off the podium and walking towards one of the huge windows in the room. He looked out the window over the modernised world of Ba Sing Se where huge metallic buildings stretched high up into the cloudy sky surrounded by huge town sized blimps and smaller air bison and whilst below mechanized magnetic MAGLEV trains sped through the city in the blink of an eye. Looking at the city the man smiled…

_7 years after the death of Avatar Korra in rebuilt city of Zaofu. _

In a small metallic house on the outskirts of the grand city of Zaofu a man holding two brown suitcases, a babies bottle and a shopping list was running around his house like a mad man.

The man ran into the kitchen where he saw his young daughter sitting down in a baby seat next to the kitchen bench where the man had earlier carefully laid out a bowl, a tea cup and a glass container of milk for his breakfast.

His daughter watched him run inside and she laughed excitedly at the state he was in, his work clothes were scruffy and not tucked in, his hair hadn't been brushed and was all over his face and he had dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

Dropping the two suitcases he was carrying onto the floor he then put down the bottle he was carrying in front of his daughter before shoving the shopping list into one of his already full pockets.

"Ok good now it's time for both of us…" He turned to his daughter and watched in the blink of an eye as she shot a small burst of air at the bottle causing it to fall off the bench and onto the floor where the lid popped off and the milk spilled into a large puddle. "Oh Trinley." He said putting his head in his hands as his daughter squealed happily clapping her hands.

Meanwhile outside the man's son was sitting down in the back garden where he was playing with a small piece of metal. The young boy who was seven years old was already an avid metal bender and would bend the small toy metal piece into a variety of shapes that he saw around him. All the earth bending children born and raised in Zaofu were taught to be superb metal benders from a very early age but this boy had seemed to pick it up much easier than others his age. Some of the nearby spirits had taken an interest in what he was doing and moved closer to him to watch. The young boy ever since he was a baby also seemed to have an unknown affinity with spirits which seemed to be drawn to him for a reason that they themselves seemed unable to explain to humans.

The young boy enjoyed his spirit friends and enjoyed watching them float around him. Seeing that they were entertained by his metal bending tricks he would form the small blob into the shapes of the spirits around him which would make them coo excitedly and those that could would applaud. Smiling he looked up into the sky where a huge blimp cast a shadow over the entire neighbourhood as it flew by. Looking back down at the metal he quickly formed it into the shape of the blimp, the spirits were all delighted by this new shape but the boy seemed a little disappointed by this as the huge one in the sky flew off into the distance.

The boy quickly stood up and held the blimp in front of him with his metal bending and threw it up into the air before the blimp fell instantly to the ground in front of him somewhat to his disappointment but to the intrigue of the spirits. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath the boy concentrated on his small toy but after a few moments the sound of chattering spirits caused him to quickly open his eyes and look in front of him to see the toy floating gracefully in the sky under a small whirlwind that was keeping it up in the air.

"Rylon it's time to say goodbye to your spirit friends it's time to…" His father walked out but before he had a chance to finish he saw his earth bending son air bending his toy with a small whirlwind around the garden in front of him. "It-it can't be." The father said looking down at his son in shock as all of a sudden from nowhere all the spirits in the area came over to look at the young boy who was shocked to see his antics attracting so many spirit friends.

"The Avatar has been found." One of the spirits said as it floated past Rylon's father before quickly disappearing over the fence and into the distance.

Rylon looked up happily at his father.

-x-

"We have spoken with the spirits and we have come to the conclusion that your son is indeed our worlds new Avatar." A government official in a dark grey suit said sitting down at the table in Rylon's father's house with two spirits floating nearby.

"We have spread word of this to the spirit world." One of the spirits who appeared to be a cross between a rabbit, lion and bird said with a nod.

"The President of the Earth Empire President Chen-Li has consulted with the current Mayor of Zaofu Mayor Ryva and they have agreed that your son will immediately begin training with our world's greatest metal benders right here in Zaofu with the very descendants of the mother of metal bending Toph Beifong whose linage who have produced the worlds greatest metal benders. His metal bending school trainers have already informed me of his exceptional metal bending skills and so we believe he will learn very quickly with our nations very best. Once he has mastered metal bending to absolute perfection he will then as the spirits have informed me will then learn fire bending, air bending and finally water bending by the best benders of each nation at their capital before being taught by the spirits themselves in the spirit world." The man finished and looked at Rylon's father was obviously still trying to process everything.

"So, yes right." He paused. "Anyone need a cup of coffee because I do…anyone, you spirits? Do you spirits drink coffee?" He said looking at the official and spirits who all gave him an annoyed glance.

"Sit down." The official said pointing back at the chair.

"Zen we understand the imbalance that the recent loss of your wife due to sickness has put on you and your family…" One of the floating spirits with an eel like body and the face of a lioness said as it floated towards him. "But with the help of the Earth Empire and our guidance your son is going to grow into a great avatar because never before has an avatar been under the direct tutelage of the spirits themselves as well as your human's greatest benders."

Zen looked at the spirit before looking outside at his son Rylon who was still playing with some of the spirits.

"When does he have to leave for the metal bending temple?" Zen asked looking back at the government official and the spirits.

"He must pack his bags right now, we will wait." The official said calmly.

-x-

Hearing the door open behind him Rylon watched his father step outside and walk over to him.

"Dad look at all the spirits, this one is so funny looks at his long legs." Rylon laughed poking a small fuzzy green ball with long legs and a long beak as it squeaked before it bolted down to the back of the garden and curled into a fuzzy ball with its eyes glaring back at them.

"The spirits have always known." His father sighed looking at the spirits around his son. "I have some important news for you Rylon." He said as his son looked up at him.

"Are we going to go to skip school and go see Grandma and Grandpa today?" The boy grinned at the idea of missing a day at school.

"Son have you learnt about The Avatar before?"

"Avatar Korra brought peace and spirits to the world and was the only one who could bend all four elements at the same time but she died before I was born. The teachers had us memorize the last ten avatars let's see there was Korra, Aang, Roku…"

"You know the cycle that once the previous avatar dies a new one is born?" His father quickly interrupted looking down at his son who nodded.

"They're going to be so awesome!" Rylon grinned. "It's an earth bender this time!"

Zen paused for a moment and looked out at the garden and the huge city of Zaofu behind it.

"You know you're a very good metal bender, just like me." His father grinned looking back at the garden as he picked Rylon's metal toy and metal bent it into the shape of a train. "Your sister is also going to be a great air bender just like your mother…but I think that maybe you're going to also be a great air bender as well." Zen dropped the train out of the using his metal bending and watched as his son instinctively used air bending to stop the toy from hitting the ground by using a small whirlwind.

"I can't air-bend…" Rylon said before trailing off. "I…I can't be the avatar I'm not a good bender like Korra or Aang they were amazing have you seen the movies?" He quickly dropped the toy which fell onto the ground.

"It's all right to be a little nervous but you're going to be training right here in Zaofu from the greatest metal benders in the world…" Rylon's eyes lit up a little. "Your sister and I will be right here if you ever want to come home and visit."

"Do you think one day I'll be a better metal bender than you?" Rylon said with a grin.

"Oh I don't know we'll have to wait and see." His father said slyly. "Now come on let's go pack your bags and get ready for your trip to the Metal Bending Temple." His father jumped up and walked inside quickly followed by Rylon.

"Oh just a minute Dad I want to take my metal bending toy with me." Rylon turned around and went to pick up the now train shaped metal toy. As he bent down to pick it up the green fuzzy spirit he had poked earlier shrieked in surprise and ran right back across the garden and hid behind his legs. Rylon looked down at the spirit and gave it a quick pet, "Don't worry little guy I'm sure it's nothing." The spirit looked a little disgruntled about being petted but watched closely as Rylon walked towards the edge of the garden where he could see something curled up in the shadows between the flowers and vines.

Rylon moved his hand towards the shadow which instantly darted into a nearby flower bed and hid between the white flowers. The fuzzy spirit who had initially been frightened by the creature had now run up beside Rylon and was looking down at the animal intrigued.

Before the animal had a chance to move again Rylon took a deep breath and used his airbending to create and small whirl wind that picked up the animal and gently, and much to its displeasure, brought it into the light. Once it was in the light he saw that it was a baby silver and grey coloured Dragon Fly Snake. The little snake looked up and at Rylon as he gently put it down on the ground where it hissed before it quickly used it's earth bending to create a small mound that it crawled into and stared out off at Rylon with its golden eyes.

The little fuzzy spirit seemed to be amused at the small creature and started digging at its little mound with its feet.

"Leave him alone Spirit it's just a baby." Rylon said quickly picking up the fuzzy spirit and putting it down beside him away from the mound. The dragon fly snake seeing the spirit glaring at it quickly decided it was better off with Rylon and quickly moved out of its little mound and used its little dragon fly wings on its back to fly up onto Rylon's hand. The snake fit perfectly in his hand where it looked up at him flicking its tongue. Before either of them could do anything else Rylon heard his father call out.

"Come on Rylon you have a lot of packing to do!"

The little dragon fly snake looked a little disappointed but Rylon quickly opened the pocket on his coat.

"Come on little dragon fly snake you can come with me I'll protect you and we can keep each other company." Rylon said as the snake excitedly slithered into his pocket where it poked its head out and looked up at him. "I never knew dragon fly snakes were earth benders and you look almost like platinum…"

"Rylon now!" His father yelled.

"Goodbye spirit." Rylon said patting the fuzzy spirit on the head before running inside. "I'll be back one day and we can play then!" The little spirit looked a little irritated once again at being petted before looking longingly after Rylon as it was now alone in the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Trust**_

**Chapter 2 – Defensiveness**

_15 Years after the discovery of the new Earth Avatar Rylon._

"Completely unacceptable!" A dragon like spirit with the face of male lion said angrily as it teleported right in front of the face of the president of Republic City who seemed unfazed by this show of annoyance.

"Let's all remain calm there is no need for this type of anger Shanto." The President said calmly staring into the eyes of the dragon like spirit as it teleported back to the opposite end of the formal table.

The room which they were in was huge state room with each of the four nation's flags hanging on the walls around them. The formal table in the middle of the room was a long rectangle table where The President of Republic City sat at one end, the spirit at the other and along the sides sat the four nation representatives two on either side.

"When the new Avatar was found all nations agreed upon this specific avatar learning cycle of him learning earth, fire, air and water before we would step in and impart our own spiritual guidance." Shanto continued.

"We of the fire nation had agreed with the air and water nations that our masters would teach the Avatar last as our masters have been preoccupied…and have not had the time." The fire representative said as she stood up. "He is learning to master fire bending now as we speak."

"But why hide this from us?" Shanto asked. "As your representative to the spirits I must be informed of the dealings you have with the Avatar if I am to maintain balance."

"If you ask me we've all had enough of you spirits meddling with our affairs." The Earth Empire Representative said standing up. "You spirits are more than happy to ignore us humans until you want something from us. You spirits do nothing to assist us or guide us and yet you stand here trying to dictate what we should be doing with our Avatar!"

"Your Avatar? Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals to ensure that both our world and your world would live in peace with each other under the guidance and protection of the Avatar. Our latest Avatar is to continue this and not just focus on helping your world but our spirit world also." Shanto argued.

"You can't come here and dictate to us what you want to do with the Avatar. His loyalties are firstly to our world and to the Earth Empire." The Earth Representative glared at Shanto who was furious.

"Please can we all just sit down and calmly discuss this as the civilized people and spirits that we are?" The Air Nation Representative said calmly as she glared at everyone.

"Yes in this time of peace we shouldn't be arguing about anything." The Water Nation Representative added.

"Yes I agree." The Republic City President said as he stood up. "Friends we have nothing to argue about here today. The Avatar is already a master metal, water and air bender and soon will be a master fire bender and will become a fully realized Avatar. The order in which he learnt the elements was of no great importance." Shanto grumbled to himself as the President turned to him. "Shanto my friend please understand that I am trying to look out for everyone's interests here, the 4 Nations, the Spirits and the Avatar. Please remember that we have listened to you and have respected the rights of your spirit world like you and your fellow spirits have wanted. Access to the spirit portals and physical access to the spirit world has been restricted to those chosen by the spirits themselves and we have respected this decision."

"Yes only humans of your choosing can enter the spirit world and yet you spirits are allowed to go wherever you like in ours." The Earth Representative sneered as Shanto glared at him but just breathed out calmly.

"You are right President, our spirit world and our rights thanks to Avatar Korra have always been respected but what we need now more than respect is trust, trust that both our worlds can depend on each other and trust that we both have the best intentions at heart."

"That is why when the Avatar has finished his fire bending training he will spend time learning from the spirits within the Spirit World." The President nodded. "Now if there is nothing else?"

"No I must depart now." Shanto said before quickly teleporting out of the room leaving only the President and the four nation representatives alone.

'You continue to allow that spirit to dictate what happens in our world." The Earth Representative huffed.

"As long as the spirits are happy keeping to themselves then they're not affecting us." The President said with a grin as the Air Nation Representative put her hands in her face.

"The spirits speak of trust and yet here we sit deceiving them!" She said shaking her head. "It is a lot to ask of my people to keep this quiet, we respect the spirit world."

"That is why only you and a few air benders know what we're doing or else some of you might go running to the spirits and once they know then we're stuck." The Earth Representative quickly said glaring at her.

"When we first brought this idea up the spirits warned us about the repercussions and I for one believe them and that we need to stop this project immediately!" The Water Representative said angrily slamming his fist down on the table.

"If it were up to the spirits we would have never have been able to progress so far as they have always been anti-technology." The Fire Representative said calmly as the Earth Representative quickly nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! If they had their way we wouldn't have our MAGLEV trains, our airships, our amazing cities, our sustainable power sources and not to mention this project that we are so close to completing!" The Earth Representative pointed angrily at the Water Representative, "How would you like to be the Nation that stunted our progress?"

"The Water Nation will not be intimidated like this!" The Water Representative said standing up.

"Please my friends be seated." The President said standing before he walked over to a nearby window that over looked the modern Republic City. "The initial test is due to begin next week and Water Nation Representative I can understand your doubts but you have my word that if something goes wrong the entire project will be aborted immediately. However don't you believe in at least giving it a try first? This could make such a huge difference to our future." The Water Representative thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"The Avatar will be returning to Republic city for the first tests next week." The Earth Representative quickly spoke out. "The Avatar believes that this a safe test and that it should proceed."

"Yes but with the ignorance of the spirits dire warning!" The Water Representative added folding his arms.

"We of the Air Nation believe in the Avatar and if he believes this to be safe and right for our world than my nation believes this also." The Air Representative said calmly.

"Let us hope that Shanto and any of his big wig spirit buddies keep as far away from the avatar as possible for the next week…" The Earth Representative grumbled.

"Nothing is going to stop this test…" The President said calmly staring out the window.

-x-

In the grounds of the Fire Nation Palace in the Fire Lord Zuko Remembrance Garden Rylon sat calmly beside the small lake that sat in the very centre of the garden. The lake was full of baby turtle ducks and young spirits playing with each other in the cool water.

Beside the lake in the bushes two glowing orange eyes glared out at the turtle ducks and little spirits.

"Don't even think about it Platinum or else you'll be one very wet dragon fly snake." Rylon said calmly not opening his eyes as Platinum slinked across the ground out of the bushes before a mother turtle duck squawked loudly and chased it further away from her babies over to where Rylon sat meditating. Platinum had grown into a fully grown dragon fly snake and had remained his silver and grey colour.

Rylon was now a young adult of 22 who had bright green eyes, short scruffy black hair, stood at 6'1 and was often wearing modern semi-formal Earth Empire Attire. To some it may appear strange that the Avatar would be wearing something like a long sleeved semi-formal coat especially since it could possibly restrict his movement and not to mention the hot temperature in the Fire Nation but it was because of what these long sleeves hid was why he wore it.

Rylon had only been in the fire nation for a few weeks after having completed his water bending training at both the north and south tribes by their greatest masters, some of which who had been taught by Korra herself. He had previously mastered air bending at the air bending temple near Republic city where he encountered more spirits then he had ever seen before in his life due to the close proximity of the nearby spirit portal. It seemed strange to Rylon that despite mastering air bending the most spiritual form of bending the spirits so far had no allowed him to physically enter the spirit world which they informed him they would only allow once he had mastered all 4 elements. Of course he had meditated into the spirit world before but with so many spirits now choosing to live their lives in the human world it wasn't as interesting nor exciting as it would have been if he hadn't already encountered and seen so many spirits within the normal world.

Before he had long to continue to mediate he felt someone approaching his position and just as he opened his eyes and turned around the person shot a huge fireball towards him causing him to instantly jump to the side where he was met with another fireball but instead of using his air bending or water bending skills he used what his attire had been concealing on his forearms. Out from his sleeves which had been pieces of metal armour two blobs of a thick viscous metal shot out which he instantly metal bended into the shape of a huge metallic shield that blocked the fireball causing it dissipate instantly and once it had the shield dissolved back into liquid form beside him as he took his fighting stance. It was then Rylon could see that it was his Fire Bending Master Master Ryzo standing there.

"Come on Avatar fight fire with fire!" He yelled running forward and jumping into the air before spin kicking a huge flame towards him.

Rylon quickly water bended some of the water from the lake in front of the fire which instantly evaporated it into steam which for a moment obscured the vision of Ryzo but he reacted quickly to Rylons air bending blast and managed to dodge to the side but before he had a chance to do anything he watched as liquid metal flew forward wrapping itself around both ankles before hardening pulling his feet together and causing him to fall flat on his face on the grass.

"Who needs fire when I can do that?" Rylon grinned walking forward towards Ryzo who looked angrily up at him.

"Metal bending is not the answer to all of life's battles young Avatar." Ryzo said as Rylon quickly liquefied the metal band around his ankles and it disappeared back into the metal forearm armour under his long sleeves.

Quickly jumping up from the ground and brushing himself off Ryzo looked back towards Rylon and crossed his arms.

"Now show me the stances I taught you yesterday…" Ryzo was an older man in his early 50's with greying long black and grey hair with a short beard but despite his apparent age he was a highly skilled fire bender and lightning bender who was very nimble for his age. "No, no, no you need your arm up higher!" He grumbled moving forward and straightening Rylon's arm in the pose. "To be a great fire bender you need to make swift and quick motions with your arms and feet any pause or stutter is more than enough time for an expert fire bender such as myself to get ahead of you very easily. Now I want you to take a deep breath and follow through like this…" Ryzo instantly stepped forward and moved his first forward shooting a huge fireball out in front of him.

Watching him Rylon took and deep breathe and copied his movement producing a rather small weak flame in front of him.

"You need to feel it right down in your gut, forget this defensiveness you seem to rely upon and dig deep in to your aggressive side!" He said angrily. "You fight to win! You don't fight to simply wait for them to get tired they decide to go home!"

Meanwhile Platinum who was sunning himself nearby was watching his master with intrigue with what one could argue was a small grin upon his little face.

"Alright let's go again but this time no water, air or metal…" Before Ryzo could finish a women ran up to him.

"Sorry to interrupt Masters but the special train has arrived for the Avatar to depart immediately to Republic City so he can oversee the new tests."

"Interruption after interruption! You'll never even be able to light a camp fire at this rate, but go on then young fella and I'll see you back here in a few days where I expect some raw aggression!" Rylon nodded before running towards the garden exit. "Think of me if it makes you angry!" Ryzo called out with a laugh as Platinum quickly flew after his owner.

Running out of the Memorial Garden and into full view of the Fire Nation Capital which unlike that of Zaofu and Republic City was created using a more dense and dark coloured metallic substance which meant the huge modern city didn't give off the same silver glow that his home city did but rather looked more dull and lifeless. Every building top was covered completely in fire nation created solar panels that were used to power the entire Fire Nation with clean energy that ran everything in the kingdom except for the fire nation blimps and the Earth Empires MAGLEV trains.

It didn't take long for Rylon to reach the seaside train station where he could see an official from Republic City waiting for him.

"Greetings Avatar a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man said with a nod. "I hope I did not interrupt your training as I hear that you have only just began here in the Fire Nation."

"No that's quite alright." Rylon nodded.

"Now please let us board we don't want to keep the other passengers…" Rylon looked at the train windows and saw some disgruntled citizens staring at him.

The MAGLEV trains were designed by the Late Lord Varrick and his wife Zhu Li and over the course of the past fifty years the designs have been shaped and altered to more effectively run with less wind resistance. Being of Earth Empire design and construction they were all coloured a brilliant green and gold and their sides were completely boarded with thick windows so passengers could enjoy the views it offered.

Rylon looked out over the ocean where the MAGELV train tracks extended across the ocean on a long straight railway track abive the water on a long bridge. Avatar Korra had assisted the Nations of the world in creating the rail system which went to every major continent and kingdom in the world including the Southern Water Tribe which was now blossoming into a huge city that could one day rival the Northern Water Tribe.

Platinum fluttered up beside Rylon obviously exhausted as he flew down landing and draping himself on his shoulders with a big sigh just as Rylon walked on board the train.

Once Rylon and the official were on board and sitting down the official signalled the driver with a small handheld device before the doors locked shut and the train slowly but surely began to pick up speed quickly leaving the Fire Nation capital behind them.

Looking out the window Rylon was excited that this was going to be his first official overseeing as The Avatar and that it was something that was so ground breaking that no one in the past had ever comprehended it before and he was going to be right there in the midst of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Trust**_

Chapter 3 – The Test

As the MAGLEV train approached Republic City the first thing that Rylon saw in the distance was the spirit portal shooting straight up into the sky in the remains of the old city. The old city had been abandoned and the new Republic City had been built not too far away from it which meant that people living in Republic city were all able to see it from their homes.

When the portal had first been opened by Avatar Korra people were allowed to freely walk in and out of the spirit world through it and the spirits at first didn't mind people walking in and around the spirit world. A few years later however the spirits suddenly changed their mind for an unknown reason and made an agreement with Avatar Korra that no one was allowed to just walk into the spirit world whenever they liked but rather only the spirits were allowed to choose those who could enter. Korra respected the wishes of the spirits and so the spirit portal and the crater around it in which a lot of spirits now called home was blocked from the general public by a large metal fence that was now known to locals as the exclusion zone.

Despite the spirit portal not being accessible to the general public the Air Nation often carried out free tours from Air Temple Island where people flew on an Air Bison to inside the spirit portal exclusion zone and were given tours of the surrounds and of the portal itself, but they were never allowed to step foot into the spirit world.

The only person in the world who was allowed to enter the spirit world at any time was the Avatar but despite this Rylon has not yet physically entered the spirit world because he had been so busy mastering the elements. He had had no time to come back to republic city and all the times he had requested to visit the President had been busy or had informed him it was an importune time for a visit for a large variety of reasons. Despite the constant excuses from the President of Republic City for visit requests Rylon knew that this time nothing was going to stop him from visiting both Air Temple Island to met with some of his old air bending teachers as well as the spirit portal.

As they drew ever closer to the City Rylon began to make out the two huge Avatar statues standing in the city Harbour. One statue was of course of Avatar Aang which had remained the same since the time of Korra, the only change being that the museum that used to be at the bottom of the statue had been moved into Republic City for ease of access for the general public. Standing opposite the huge Aang statue was a statue of Avatar Korra, both of them standing proudly over Republic City which had become a beacon of peace for between the human and spirit world.

The train lined pased right between the two statues which gave Rylon a real clear understanding of just how huge these statues really were compared to everything else around them, they dwarfed everything in the harbour.

Once they passed the two statues the train headed into the city harbour and Train Station that was there. Rylon quickly followed suit with everyone else on the train as they all stood up and waited patiently for the doors to open.

Once the train had stopped there was a small hissing sound of the doors sliding open before people began to walk outside. The hissing of the door opening has confused Platinum who sitting on Rylon's shoulders eagerly looked around him for another dragon fly snake that he thought had made the hissing sound.

Once off the train and the crowd of people had dispersed Rylon saw the President of Republic City standing nearby motioning him over.

"Avatar it is great to welcome you to our city." The President said quickly grabbing Rylon's hand and shaking it. "I trust you enjoyed the trip over?" Before Rylon could reply The President continued. "Now the test will begin late this afternoon so until then you a free to roam around the city and enjoy yourself." The President clicked his fingers and a woman standing next to him quickly handed him a small card. "Here is the address of the 5 star Hotel you'll be staying in, first class of course!"

"Thank you I-" Rylon started but was interrupted by the President.

"Now here's the address for the test tonight…" He gave a piece of paper to Rylon who took it. "Make sure to get there early because it can't be delayed. Now if you'll excuse me…" The President said a he turned but Rylon quickly said something causing him to stop.

"I'm going to go visit Air Temple Island and the Spirit Portal before then so I was hoping you could…" He again didn't get to finish as once again the President interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Avatar but Air Temple Island is currently undergoing renovations today and is unable to be visited because all the air benders have been relocated."

"That's ok I can make my own way to the Spirit Portal." Rylon said as the president shook his head.

"Oh no I'm sorry Avatar but with this test today going on in the outskirts of the city I would prefer you to stay here just in case we need any assistance in setting up for the test."

"Oh I…" Rylon started.

"You do understand it is best for you to stay here and make everything goes swimmingly and help us if we need it right?" The President said looking at Rylon who quickly nodded.

"Yes of course but how will you contact me if…" The President put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small electric device and handed it to him. "What's this?" Rylon said looking down at thin piece of metal in his hand that had numbers written down on the bottom.

"It's called a portable dial phone or PDP if we need you I'll give you a call." The President looked up at the confused look on Rylon's face. "You'll get the hang of it Avatar if my granddaughter can figure it out I'm sure you can. Now enjoy my city Avatar and we will see you this afternoon for the test!"

With that that the President, his assistant and the official that had been on the train with Rylon all walked over to a nearby black car and jumped inside before it drove off into the traffic.

Rylon looked down at the PDP in his hand and pressed one of the buttons before it started to beep angrily at him before he quickly put it in his pocket.

Turning to the city in front of him he noticed that it hadn't changed very much from his childhood. The metal buildings were still so high they were touching the sky, modern cars created by Future Industries sped down the streets all honking at each other and people everywhere were going about their business as usual. Unlike the fire nation where everything was in very strict order here everything including traffic and pedestrians seemed to be much more erratic with people walking every which way across roads and in front of cars.

"What should we do?" Rylon asked looking down at Platinum who was sitting on his shoulder looking out at the organized chaos of traffic and pedestrians in front of them. "What about we go to the Avatar Museum since we can't visit Air Temple Island?"

Rylon looked down the street where he saw a tram station and quickly ran up to it along the sidewalk just as a tram pulled up. Waiting for the people in front to board Rylon quickly jumped inside.

"Does this go past the Avatar Museum?" He asked the cranky looking old driver.

"Can't you tourists read the maps outside?" He grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rylon said quickly. "I don't want to keep anyone so does it?" He looked down at the people on the tram who looked frustrated by the fact he was holding them up.

"Look…" The tram driver stopped when he saw Platinum dozing on Rylon's shoulder. "No pets! Off, off!" He said shooing Rylon who jumped off the tram where he instantly shut the doors and moved off. Feeling a little embarrassed as people around him stopped to look he laughed a little before starting to walk down the street.

"It's a nice day so let's walk shall we?" He said looking at Platinum who didn't move.

-x-

After what seemed like hours and after asking a few people for directions Rylon finally arrived at the Avatar Museum which was compared to the high rises around him was a relatively small two storey building. Outside the front of the buildings entrance on either side stood two smaller versions on the Aang and Korra statues that were in the harbour.

Quickly running up the stairs to the entrance Rylon walked inside where he was instantly met with a sign which pointed to the Avatar Museum downstairs, the Spirit Exhibition upstairs and the gift shop on the ground floor.

"Gift shop?" Rylon said slightly surprised as he walked around the sign and looked at the gift shop not too far in front of him whilst beside it a set of stairs beside it lead up and downstairs.

Walking to the gift shop Rylon was amazed at the silly little items and toys they had.

"Avatar Aang's flying bison toy." Rylon read out aloud as he picked up a small balloon Bison that was floating on a short string. He quickly put it back down and looked further down the shop where he walked up and saw, "Avatar Korra action figure. Fight evil with your very own Avatar." He said rather amused as he picked it up and realized he could move the arms and legs and that the arms had small connectible plastic fire and water pieces that connected to them.

"Hey, hey you're the Avatar!" The shop keeper said running forward with a huge grin. "Could you see what you think of these?" The man grabbed Rylon's arm and dragged him to the counter. "Take a gander at these beauties." He said pulling out a plush dragon. "Limited edition Avatar Roku dragon plush! In both red and rare blue colour."

"Oh umm yes they're…" Before he could finish the shop keeper disappeared down below the counter and pulled out a stack of stickers. Rylon quickly looked around him and used his air bending the gently knock some spirit toys off a nearby shelf that caught the shop keepers notice. "Wait a minute avatar I should picked these up..." The shopkeeper quickly walked over to the shelf as Rylon instantly spun around and ran out of the gift shop and upstairs. After a few moments of waiting at the top of the stairs to see if he was going to be perused he breathed easy when he realized that he wasn't.

Turning to the sign in front of him Rylon saw that he was in the Spirit Exhibition which was a huge room full of photographs, models and reading cards full of information about the different spirits from the spirit world. He was surprised when he looked around the huge room and noticed that apart from him it seemed to be completely empty.

Walking forward up to one of the models he started reading the small card under it when a dragon fly bunny spirit appeared out of nowhere and flew over to him.

"Oh hello there." Rylon said looking up at the dragon fly bunny that seemed to be excited by the visitor. "Where did you come from?" He asked but was quickly followed by someone nearby shushing him. Looking around Rylon couldn't see anyone and wondered if perhaps he was just hearing things.

The dragon fly bunny cooed a little before flying over towards the back of the room beckoning Rylon to follow him. Following him Rylon came across an ajar door that he peered into to see a man sitting down at desk that was covered in paperwork as well as pictures, diagrams and books.

"I can see you!" The man mumbled as Rylon jumped slightly before opening the door to the tiny office.

"Apologizes but your little friend seemed to want me to come over." Rylon said pointing to dragon fly bunny.

"He seems to think I need company, just ignore him I'm too busy to bother with people." The man said not looking up. The young man was wearing a Museum uniform, had light brown hair and light brown eyes that were completely focused on what he was doing on his desk.

Rylon looked around the small office which consisted of nothing more than a desk that the man was sitting at, a filing cabinet in the corner and window that looked towards the city and the spirit portal that could be seen in the distance. Looking back down at the man's desk Rylon saw that he was working on the spirit information cards of the models in the exhibit.

"Would you like some help? I know something about spirits." Rylon said with a smile as the man again didn't look up at him.

"Look here…" The man looked up. "…Avatar or not I'm a very busy man with a schedule who needs to finish this or my boss will not be happy! Now shoo." The man said quickly standing up and pushing Rylon out of the room before closing the door in his face causing Platinum to hiss angrily.

"Come on let's finish having a look around before the test." Rylon said looking away from the closed door as he slowly walked back out the room and down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs back onto the ground floor he heard someone call out.

"Avatar there you are come back and look at this!" The shopkeeper yelled out and quickly began to walk over to him.

"Sorry I'm busy!" Rylon said quickly before making a mad dash to the exit before running outside.

-x-

Rylon spent the next few hours walking around Republic City taking in the sights around him. It felt strange that for so many years he had been learning to master the bending elements and yet here in Republic city he saw very few benders, but then again did anyone here really need bending at all? Why would a fire bender need to use fire bending during their local commute to work? Why would an earth bender need to bend any earth or metal whilst walking on the streets? Over the past twenty years even the air benders who had tried so hard to stick to traditional air bending transport such as bison's, staffs and suits had also mostly changed into the daily commute of trams, cars and taxis.

Pro-bending tournaments since the time of Korra had grown vastly in popularly so much so that all nations in the world had their own national teams and with the influx of air benders thanks to Avatar Korra there were now places for them which meant that teams now consisted of one bender of each element. The world championships would occur once every two years and would put the 4 nations and Republics Cities greatest and best teams up against each other for glory, a huge golden trophy and bragging rights. Rylon thought for a moment and remembered that in the previous year the Fire Nation team had won much to the displeasure of the Republic City team who had came in a measly second.

Not only did the Four Nations and Republic City have their own national world championship teams but they also played against each other in their own countries where multiple teams would fight to be named the best Earth Empire team or the best team in the Fire Nation. Rylon had watched some matches on television but they never interested him as much as they had his previous incarnation Avatar Korra who had for a short time actually participated in them and besides the Avatar had been officially banned from national teams even if he had wanted to participate.

Walking past the Police Headquarters he looked up at the statue of Toph Beifong the creator of metal bending and whose distant relatives had taught him how to become a metal bending master at the temple back in Zaofu. The police force always did an amazing job at keeping peace within the city and crime was at an all-time low.

As he walked another thing he noticed about the city was the lack of spirits which was strange especially with the spirit portal so close by. He had heard that most of the spirits in this area preferred to stay beside the portal in the exclusion zone but it was strange that barely any wandered into the city at all.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud beeping sound that made him jump slightly as he pulled out the PDP from his pocket. He looked down at it slightly confused. He was never good at using technology.

"Here just click this…" A woman in uniform said walking down the steps of the entrance to the police Headquarters and took the PDP out of his hand and pressed one of the buttons.

"Oh thank you." He said looking up at her as she walked away with a smile.

"Hello?" Rylon said loudly putting the PDP up to his ear.

"Avatar where are you? I'll send a taxi we're just starting to get ready."

"At the Police Headquarters, don't worry I'll…" Before he could finish he heard the President at the other end hang up. Looking at little surprised he put the PDP back in his pocket.

After a few minutes a black taxi pulled up and the man inside called him over and told him to get inside. Jumping inside Rylon sat down comfortably in the back before looking around him at the seats and interior, he'd only rarely been inside a car and he felt almost like a young child who was taking his first ride on a tram or a MAGLEV train.

"So the Avatar eh?" The taxi driver said as he pulled quickly into traffic as Rylon nodded. "Haven't heard of you doing much lately."

"Avatar Korra left the world in such a state of peace that there's little for me to do other than train and master the elements." Rylon said looking out the window.

"Maybe you should go work on some of this new technology with us humans instead if pandering around to those annoying spirits." Rylon turned back to look at him. "My father lived in Republic City when those stupid spirit vines overtook the place and then had to leave when the rest of the city was destroyed opening the portal. He had to change houses 3 times in 3 years! Not that anyone cared." He huffed. "Darn spirits didn't even help us rebuild, they just say next to their off limits portal and watched."

"The spirits have good reason to do what they do." Rylon said quickly as the driver glared back at him.

"Reasons? What reasons? What have they told you?" The man looked back to the road as Rylon bit his lip.

"Well they haven't talked to me much since I was a child but I plan to meet with them in the spirit world in the next few days after they finish the renovations of Air Temple Island…."

"Air Temple Island? Renovation? What are you talking about? Nothing's going on over there at the moment." Rylon look a little confused had to President lied to him?

"Well I…" Before he could finish the car came to an abrupt hault.

"We're here and don't worry about the charge the President has covered it." The Taxi man said as Rylon who didn't have any money anyway quickly jumped out of the taxi. Once outside he looked up at huge black fence that was bordered the southern side of the city where the cities blimp airport was located. There was a group of reporters all gathered around a door that was guarded by two police officers but as soon as they saw him they ran over.

"Avatar, Avatar The Daily Earth here do you really believe this is a good idea?" The lady said shoving a video camera in his face.

"I um…" Rylon started.

"The Fire National Avatar how do you believe this will effect relations between the Fire and Earth Nations?" Another man said shoving a small microphone in Rylon's face.

'Hey get away you savages!" A man in a black suit said running forward and pushing the reporters back a few steps with his air bending before grabbing Rylon's arm and oulling him towards the door and walking past the two guards. "I told that driver to park at the back." The man grumbled as he let go of Rylon's arms and walked away.

Turning around from the border wall Rylon looked into the distance where usually there were huge Earth Empire Blimps parked waiting for boarding was now a huge crowd of people all sitting down on seats facing a huge stage and podium where quite far behind it at the very edge of the airport stood a ten storey high rocket pointing directly up into the sky. The rocket itself was painted in green and gold with a huge Earth Empire symbol adorning the side.

Rylon stood there in amazement as he looked up at this huge rocket that the President had declared was going to take the Earth Empire to the moon, stars and beyond. He remembered having discussed this with the Four Nation's representative's years ago where they all agreed to proceed with the creation of this rocket which was to escape the planet's atmosphere, circle the planet before coming back to a safe landing here. It had long ago been the original idea of Lord Varrick which was a shame because he never lived to see his crazy idea come to fruition.

"Please step up to the podium Avatar." A lady said gently walking up to him as he nodded and started to walk past the seated crowd of at least 150 people all from different nations around the world but strangely he noticed that no spirits were attending.

Just as he was about to walk up to the podium stage with the President and the Four Nation Representatives a man quickly approached him.

"Avatar if you wouldn't mind leaving your pet here, The President wants this to be as formal as possible so no animals or spirits." He said pointing to Platinum who hissed a little.

"Sorry Presidents orders but you can watch from the side." Rylon said picking up an annoyed Platinum and putting him into the hands on the man who carried him off to the side.

Stepping onto the podium the President motioned him over to a nearby chair beside the representatives.

"Excellent we can begin the live broadcast!" The President said clapping his hands together and looking at all the video camera facing him just in front of the stage and podium.

"I need to ask you something first I…" Rylon started but before he had a chance to finish the president quickly pointed back to Rylon's chair.

"Quick sit down we're starting!" He whispered staring at the camera as Rylon did as he was told knowing he would speak to the President later after the launch. "Greetings people of Republic City and people of the Four Nations and welcome to the test launch of the latest technological marvel of the past 100 years thanks to our very own Earth Empire Future Industries! Today…"

As the President continued Rylon looked out at the crowd where a man at the very back stole his attention. Rylon watched him stand up and begin making his way to the stage. As the man came closer and closer Rylon soon recognised him as the man from the Spirit Exhibition at the Avatar Museum.

When he was quite close to the stage he started yelling something that Rylon couldn't quite hear but it was enough of a distraction that the President looked away from the camera down at him.

"Cut to commercial right now!" The President said glaring at the technicians near the cameras who quickly nodded and began clicking buttons on their handheld devices.

The man was almost at the stage when security finally grabbed him.

"You need to listen to me we have to stop this test right now! The spirits, the spirits warned me…" He looked directly at Rylon. "Avatar stop this test right now, you have to stop this launch!"

"Get him out of here!" The President roared as Rylon stood up and watched as two security guards took the man away.

For a few moments no one said anything as Rylon looked back at the President who laughed uneasily.

"He was just crazy." The President said and shook his head. "He should just be ignored and we should continue the launch, don't you representatives agree?" He said looking at the four representatives who all quickly nodded.

"What did he say about the Spirits though?" Rylon asked standing up.

"We can little listen to his little anti-technology pro spirit rant later but for now we really need to finish this, isn't that right Avatar?" The President said looking at Rylon who felt everyone's eyes on him.

Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Yes continue." Rylon said sitting down believing that if the spirits had really not wanted this launch to proceed than they would have spoken up about it not only to him but also to the four nations and the President of Republic City. Since they had done no such thing there was then nothing to worry about and it didn't feel wrong to him as it was impeding the spirits or there world at all, this was purely a human matter.

The President once back on the television spoke for a little longer before finally it was time to launch the rocket.

"The Avatar I believe should do the honours." The President said as Rylon stood up with a smile and took the same hand held device that had large red button it as everyone in the audience cheered and clapped. "For Republic City and The Four Nations!"

Rylon pressed the button as in the distance there was a huge rumble as the engines ignited and pushed the giant rocket up into the sky which was followed by even louder cheers of excitement from the crowd who all stood up to get a better view. Looking up at the rocket and hearing the excited crowd Rylon beamed at the idea of being at the very forefront of this latest venture for the planet.

Just as everything was looking good all of a sudden up high in the sky the rocket appeared to hit an invisible barrier in the sky which sent a huge visible purple ripple through the entire sky in all directions pushing back the clouds as it burst forward across the sky. As this ripple passed over them Rylon suddenly felt an intense pain his head as he gripped his head his eyes glowing a deep purple as the ripple continued to surge through across sky until it vanished in the distance.

"Avatar are you alright?" The Air Representative said jumping up and running over to Rylon who was still gripping his head in pain as he fell to his knees on the stage.

"Everyone run for it, it's coming down!" The Earth Representative yelled in the microphone as he pointed up into the sky and pushed past the President to get off the stage.

Up in the sky a huge piece of the rocket which had exploded was falling down towards the panicked crowd who began to scream and run in all directions whilst Rylon was still on his knees on the stage the intense pain still throbbing in his head and his eyes still glowing bright purple.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Trust**_

**Chapter 4 – Meetings and Break Outs**

All of a sudden the sharp pain that Rylon was feeling suddenly dissipated and his eyes returned to their normal colour and he looked out to the crowd in front of him in full panic. He looked up to see a huge piece of the rocket falling right towards them.

Thrusting himself forward with his air bending he landed in the middle of the crowd before going into the avatar state to hold up the huge fuselage mere seconds before it would have hit the ground crushing everyone underneath it. Holding the huge burning fuselage a few metres above the ground he looked back towards the landing pad where no one was located and threw it over there knocking down the take-off equipment as it collapsed into a fiery broken heap on the ground. Rylon then created a huge gust of cyclonic wind that put out the fires instantly.

Taking a deep breath and coming out of the Avatar state he saw the people around him cheering and clapping. The sound of sirens turned every ones attention away from Rylon as the police force and emergency department arrived. The police immediately began shepherding people out of the airport whilst the emergency department ran over to the wreck to make sure that all the fires were out and that it posed no further threat.

"Our thanks Avatar." The Air Representative said with a slight bow walking up to Rylon.

"What was that and how did we not know about it?! Why didn't' someone tell us?" The Earth Representative said in complete shock as he pointed up towards the sky.

"If anyone had known about this we would not have conducted the test Earth Representative. No one could have predicted this." The Fire Representative said stepping forward calmly as the Water Representative frowned but said nothing.

"It looked spiritual to me and I felt something when the rocket hit the barrier and caused that shock wave." Rylon said shaking his head in confusion.

"Spirit stuff again?" The Earth Representative grumbled.

"That man earlier was from the Spirit Exhibition at the Museum, he said the spirits had warned him about something?" Rylon said looking to the President.

"The ranting of a mad man and nothing more!" He replied shrugging.

"A rant that came true." The Water Representative said with a sneer as both the President and Earth Representative glared at him.

"It has been a long and tiring day so I suggest we all go home have a break so we'll all be fresh to discuss this is the morning yes?" The President said with a grin looking a Rylon who looked a little unsure.

"What about the press? All these cameras just witnessed our rocket explode in the sky! All the time and money we wasted on this and not to mention it's an embarrassment to our Earth Empire engineers who designed it." The Earth Representative said putting his face in his hands.

"What happened was a malfunction nothing more." The President said coolly. "A malfunction that caused an explosion that sent shock waves through the sky, that is all people need to know for now."

"You're going to lie to everyone?" Rylon said with a slight frown. "People need to know the truth."

"I agree." The Water Representative said glaring at the President who paused a moment before walking up to Rylon.

"Avatar we don't want to cause a panic, no one was hurt, no spirits were affected so why do people need to know about this strange anomaly in the sky? You wouldn't want to cause undue panic would you?"

"No of course not but…" Rylon started but was interrupted.

"Good then I will explain my explanation for this event to the presses and we'll all gather tomorrow to discuss what happened and how to deal with the public and the spirits." The President smiled.

"Everything will be discussed tomorrow?" Rylon asked looking up at the President who nodded.

"Of course whatever the Avatar wants." The President beamed. "Now let me get you our finest car to take you back to your hotel for the evening whilst I deal with these vulture-pig bird press people outside."

Tearing out his PDP the President began to walk away followed by the Earth, Water and Fire Representatives. The Air Representative went to walk up to Rylon to say something but at the last minute seemed to change her mind as she turned and quickly walked after the others.

Watching them walk away Rylon turned to see Platinum fly over and land on his shoulder.

"It looks as though the emergency services have everything under control so I guess we should go back to our hotel and wait till tomorrow to discuss everything with the President." Platinum glared at him. "Don't give me that look! The President said we would discuss everything tomorrow and he was right, we're all just a little tired and I still have a huge headache so I'm not in the mood to sit and listen to a long meeting."

"Your car is waiting for you Avatar." A security man said walking up to Rylon who nodded and walked back towards the door he had come in from. "Not having all these reporters talk to you they'll speak to The President shortly instead." The man grumbled as he stepped out the door and used his earth bending to create two tall walls up from the ground that lead to the car door to keep out any reporters.

Rylon quickly walked down the small bordered walk way and jumped in the car as it wasted no time in driving off. The driver didn't say a word but Rylon wasn't in the mood for talking as the car pulled away into traffic much to the displeasure of the reporters.

As he watched the sun set and the street lights slowly pop on as they drove to his hotel Rylon couldn't help but wonder why the President was so against him going to the spirit portal, in fact why in this city were there so little spirits? Rylon never had a problem with attracting spirits most of which seemed eager to talk with the Avatar but here it was like a ghost spirit town that they avoided. Could it be the technology? Rylon knew as well as any politician, leader or average joe on the street that ever since the time of Avatar Korra the spirits had openly spoke of their displeasure to technology whilst on the other side of the coin all Four Nations were embracing it to the point of now wanting to explore more than just their own tiny planet.

There was of course those humans who were also anti-technology or "pro-spirit" as the Politian's called them. These people usually spent their time on the outskirts of smaller towns and cities and often refused to use technology and instead preferred the old fashion methods of transport, food gathering through the use bending. Rylon personally had not spent much time with these people as he bounced from one nation to the next appeasing world leaders as well as appeasing the spirits.

The most spiritual people were still the Air Benders but even they embraced technology as long as it didn't impact negatively on their peaceful teachings and on the spirits. The water tribes were also advancing at a faster rather due to easy access to Fire Nation and Earth Empire resources being both shipped and sent by train to aide in them in the construction of buildings. The Fire Nation and Earth Empire were both arguably the leaders when it came to technology based discoveries and both Nations saw it as friendly competition to see who could out invent the other and who could do it first which lead to even faster discoveries and creations every year.

Sometimes as the Avatar Rylon felt completely useless, the world was in peace and was in a stage of accelerating growth both in technology and population but both were being maintained by everyone working together, this was the legacy Korra had left for him. He had spent nearly as much time training as he did going to political meetings to approve of this, to disprove that or to help both humans and spirits sort out where they can or cannot settle. Crime in all nations was at an all-time low with the city's police and emergency services keeping the peace. There was no arguing about power and position anymore with Republic City being run by an elected President. The Earth Empire was also run by an elected President whilst the royal family stood as more of a tourist attraction at their palace. The Air Nation was also run by their own elected spiritual leader. Both water tribes had elected Chiefs that worked in unison with each other and would often meet multiple times during the year. The Fire Nation was still headed by the Royal Family but the Royal Family itself was advised by an elected trust of leaders who really stood as the countries powerhouse behind the throne.

Equalists had all but died over the course of the past 50 years as being able to bend in modern society grew less and less important in regards to political power, jobs and the military so it didn't matter whether or not someone was a bender they always had equal opportunities. Just walking down the street of any capital city no one would be able to pick who was a bender and who wasn't.

Arriving at the hotel Rylon quietly got out of the car and walked inside where he saw a woman standing at the counter smiling at him.

"Greetings Avatar your Presidential Suite is waiting for you. We hope you find it to your tastes and if not please feel free to contact me at the front desk at any time." The lady beamed as Rylon took the key.

"Thank you." He nodded before walking to the lift where he waited patiently for it to arrive.

Once he arrived in his room he walked inside to see a very expensive huge suite that had the entire back wall covered by one huge glass window that over looked Republic City. Being night now the city now shone just as brightly as the spirit beacon in the far distance. Walking over to the window Rylon looked up into the sky where the bright lights blocked out any stars so that only the moon was visible.

Platinum who was very excited by the room began to fly around it landing on different cushions and lounges as though testing them for softness. At the end of the room on a small black stand stood a thin television screen which over the past 50 years had exploded in popularity whereas radios had steadily declined. Rylon never watched a lot of television and when he walked up to it he looked down at its side trying to find the on button. Platinum hissed as it flew over to a small remote control sitting on the lounge. Picking up the control Rylon started down at all the buttons but couldn't make heads or tails out of what they meant.

"I think I'll just go to bed I have a huge headache still." Rylon said annoyingly as he dropped the remote down on the lounge before disappearing into the bedroom as Platinum curled up on a soft lounge cushion.

-x-

Late in the night Rylon started to toss and turn in his bed.

"Avatar…." He heard a voice echo around him. "Wake up Avatar." The deep voice continued.

Waking up and instantly sitting up in bed Rylon felt sweat running down his face and as he turned to look in the mirror at the end of the room where he could see his eyes glowing purple back at him. Gasping he went to stand up out of bed but the floor seemed to have disappeared sending him crashing down below into a dark room that was completely empty and faintly lit. Quickly standing up he looked around himself thinking that this had to be a dream.

"Oh Avatar don't be frightened." The deep voice came again as Rylon looked forward and saw two large purple eyes dancing in front of him.

"Are you a spirit?" Rylon asked wiping away sweat from his brow as the two eyes neared him and as they did the body of a long dragon like serpent appeared floating in the air behind them.

"A spirit yes, one as old as time itself, one who has always been even before you humans took your first baby steps." The serpent gracefully glided around Rylon like a coil never touching him as it spoke. The serpent like creatures skin was a pale white and it seemed to be dripping as though it was constantly wet. Rylon watched the creatures seemingly endless long body twist around him before looking back in front of him where the face of the serpent was right in his face.

"Are we in the spirit world?" Rylon said looking around him as the serpent laughed showing off its huge dragon like teeth.

"No were not." It hissed. "Though one day I do hope to return to my beloved home."

"I-I don't understand who are you? Where are we? And why are my eyes glowing this purple?" Rylon said not understanding whether or not what was happening was actually real.

The Serpent uncurled itself from around Rylon before it began to circle him in a large circle.

"I am Juan Dai, a spirit wronged by other spirits, a spirit wanting nothing more than to return to my beloved home…" Juan looked at Rylon who still looked completely confused. "The spirits and humans will try to fill your head with lies about me…they want me to remain in exile… so you and I this can be our little secret Avatar." Juan suddenly began to disappear as the black room around them began to illuminate. "We can help each other Avatar because I know what you desire most and I can give it to you…"

Gasping and sitting up in his bed Rylon took a few deep breaths before turning to look in the mirror on the wall in front of his bed where he could see his eyes weren't glowing before looking down at the floor which was there. Standing up and holding his head, he still had a huge headache, he walked back out into the main room to get a drink from the kitchen. Looking out the huge windows he could still see that it was night outside and that he had only been asleep for a few hours.

Sitting down quietly on the lounge as to not wake Platinum who was fast asleep Rylon thought about that dream he had had. It had to have been a dream, they hadn't been in the spirit world but nor did they appear to be in the human world either, where ever it was it still felt real and very cold.

Walking back into the bedroom he sat down and crossed his legs hoping to meditate back to where he had just been wanting to understand whether it was really only a dream or was really the spirit world. Closing his eyes to try and meditate he suddenly felt another sharp pain in his head as he opened his eyes and noticed that he had started to sweat again. Quickly standing up and telling himself he just had a headache that was all. To keep his mind off his head and the dream he decided that he was going to go and see whether or not he could speak to the Spirit Exhibition man down at Police Headquarters before he had a chance to speak to the President in the morning to see where he had gotten that warning. He knew the President had said he was going to discuss this all tomorrow but if Rylon could get as much information from this man as possible beforehand he may be able to understand more of what happened, what that anomaly was and perhaps even more about this dream of his.

Standing up he put his coat back on before quietly walking out of the suite leaving Platinum snoozing on the lounge cushions.

-x-

"What do you mean I can't talk to him?" Rylon asked the Policeman the the counter of the Police Headquarters.

"We have orders to holds Sy Ember here for the next few days unless otherwise stated by The President of Republic City."

"Can't I just have a quick word?" Rylon asked as the police man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Avatar but I have my orders and the answer is no."

Walking back outside in the street Rylon knew that he shouldn't be too surprised that the President had ordered that no one was to speak to Sy since he considering him to be nothing more than a mad man. Thinking for a moment Rylon quickly walked down the stairs and glanced behind him and when no one was looking took a deep breath and stamped his foot down and felt the vibrations of the police headquarters layout and who was inside and discovered what he thought were the overnight prison cells at the very back of the building where two people sat in two separate small rooms.

Opening his eyes he quickly walked to a nearby gate where the police officer car yard was located and using his air bending he easily jumped over the fence. Rylon quickly and quietly snuck his way past the cars until he reached the back of the police headquarters where the two people in the small cells were located.

Facing the wall Rylon used his earth bending to remove a door size piece from the wall where he looked in to see an older man staring at him.

"Oh Avatar busting me out eh?" The man said with a sly grin. "Always loved you Avatars."

"Sorry wrong person." Rylon said embarrassed as he quickly pushed the building piece back into the wall before quickly taking a few steps to the right before doing the same whereas this time inside the cell he saw Sy sitting down on a bench with his face in his hands.

Rylon quietly put the piece of wall down on the ground as he stepped inside the cell where Sy didn't seem to have even noticed him or large chunk of wall missing.

"Sy Ember?" Rylon said quietly as Sy jumped in shocked.

"Police…pol-" Sy started to yell as Rylon quickly used his metal fore arm armour to bend the piece around Sy's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shhh." Rylon said quickly and quietly as he listened out for any police coming to see what the commotion was. "I'm going to remove the cover and you're going to stay nice and quiet alright?" Sy quickly nodded before Rylon removed the band.

"What are you doing here Avatar? Decided to listen to me now?" Sy frowned.

"Well when I met you in the museum you didn't seem to want to talk then what changed your mind?"

"Well…" Sy started but stopped when the two of them heard voices.

"Quick let's go!' Rylon said stepping back outside.

"This, this is illegal! We're both going to be in huge trouble for this!" Sy said crossing his arms.

"Ok look I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier but I really need you you come with me now, I'll explain when we're away from here." Rylon said in a forced whisper as Sy rolled his eyes before stepping outside.

"Fine I didn't want to stay in there for the next few days anyway." Sy said coldly as Rylon quickly put the piece of the wall back but just as they were about to leave the way Rylon and come in they saw the gate open as a police car rolled inside.

"Quick back this way." Rylon said as he and Sy quickly ran to the very back of the police headquarters.

"How do you expect me to jump that 6 foot wall? I'm not an air bender." Sy huffed as the two reached a tall 6 foot in front of them.

"I'd say that you're not." Rylon heard a voice and spun around to see a woman standing watching them as she jumped out of a police car.

"It was all his idea I swear!" Sy said quickly pointing to Rylon.

"Officer I really need to speak with this man but for some reason the President has refused to allow me to, it's of vital important I hear what he has to say even if no one else does." Rylon said looking back at the woman who was wearing a police uniform and had her black hair tied up in a messy short ponytail.

"I know what the President said." The woman said with a sigh. "We were told that if the Avatar came by we were to refuse access."

"But why?" Rylon asked.

"We don't ask questions but that does mean I don't have my own doubts as to why the President doesn't want anyone to talk to Sy after what happened today." She paused. "We were also ordered to not allow the Avatar near the spirit portal nor access if possible to access Air Temple Island. I was taught growing up in the Fire Nation to respect authority and the Avatar but this President is doing neither and I fear for the safety of the people living here if he's hiding something for you, from us."

"Why is he continuing to lie to me and everyone else in the world about all of this? It must have something to do with the spirits as I have not sensed their presence or seen them round Republic city at all since I arrived."

"The spirits do not concern me is all the lives he may be putting at risk, if you were not there today hundreds could have died because of him not listening to reason."

There was a long pause before Sy stepped forward.

"I'm not sure what's going on here but I really think that we need to leave, unless you want me back in a cell, the Avatar banished from the city and you being fired."

Rylon turned back to look at the woman as she walked forward towards them.

"I will help you uncover what the President is doing behind our backs Avatar because the safety of my city and people come first and the President is not protecting them with his lies. Now if we want to leave without being detected I advise we go now and by the way my name is Zuri." She said before taking a step back and using her fire bending to propel herself over the 6 foot fence in front of them.

"So?" Sy said turning to Rylon who used his air bending and lifted Sy over the fence before dropping him down before jumping up and over with a quick air blast.

"Where are we going Avatar?" Zuri said turning to Rylon but before had a chance to reply he heard his PDP in his pocket beeping madly. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled it out and looked at it waiting for it to do something. Zuri quickly grabbed the PDP and clicked one of the buttons that answered it before handing it back.

"Oh thank you." Rylon said embarrassed. "Hello?"

"Avatar this is Air Representative Nena, although it has been forbidden for you to go to Air Temple Island I have advised Master Akar there about you and today's events and he has sent a bison for your use at the docks if you could make your way there, and hurry." When she finished she quickly hung up.

"That is not far from here we should get going." Zuri as she began to walk down the street quickly pursued by both Rylon and Sy.

As they walked Rylon looked at Zuri thinking that he had seen her before somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Is there something you'd like to say Avatar?" Zuri said turning to him as they walked.

"Please just call my Rylon and no I just thought I recognized you from somewhere." He said as he thought to himself before it hit him. "I remember now! You're the lady who helped me before with this PDP thing earlier today."

"Sure was." She laughed a little. "You know it must be an Avatar thing because word had it Avatar Korra was never good with technology either. Before either of them could say anything else Sy squeezed between them so he was walking in the middle.

"Alright friendly chit chat aside because I for one have no inclination to want to go to Air Temple Island tonight, so whatever it is you want to ask me Avatar ask me now."

"I thought you'd want to come with me to Air Temple Island and possibly the Spirit Portal Exclusion Zone, you are an expert in spirits right? I thought you'd want to come with me." Rylon asked looking down at Sy as he frowned.

"Since when is this about me?" Sy huffed before stopping in his tracks. "I found out about the trouble with the launch when one of the spirits came to me in a panic telling me to stop it and to tell the Avatar to stop it."

"Why didn't the spirit come to me directly though?" Rylon thought to himself as Zuri clicked her fingers.

"All this afternoon at the test site you were with the President who we all know has a certain dislike for spirits. They didn't warn you because there aren't any around Republic City except near the portal and for some reason weren't game enough to come to you directly when the President was around."

"That doesn't explain why they came to you?" Rylon asked looking back at Sy who shrugged.

"It must have known I had a ticket to this event which I wasn't going to go to in the first place but it convinced it was of dire importance." He thought for a moment. "Did you say going to the spirit portal?" Rylon nodded. "Why don't you just meditate there instead? Isn't that what you Avatars do?"

"I haven't told anyone yet but…" He paused. "Ever since this test I've felt different as though I'm not so attuned to the spirits as I was before, but really it's nothing." He said quickly.

"Nothing? Every person in the world saw that spirit barrier ripple in the sky from that failed test it can't be nothing, the average person may have believed the Presidents lie about it being a shock wave but I sure didn't." Zuri said quickly.

"There is nothing to discuss, no one was harmed today there is no need to cause a panic over nothing and besides the President is going to discuss our next step tomorrow." Rylon said quickly as Zuri glared up at him.

"The President? You're the Avatar." She said pointing at him.

"That doesn't give me the right to cause undue panic, we–we will discuss it tomorrow." Rylon said quickly walking in front of the others.

The three walked down to the docks without another word.

Once they reached the docks Rylon metal bent the wire fence and the three quickly walked inside.

"She said that there would be an air bison around here somewhere." Rylon said looking around him.

"It is definitely over there I can smell it." Sy said pulling a face as he pointed over to some nearby containers.

The three quickly walked over and saw an air bison resting beside the container.

"Siren!" Rylon said with a smile as he walked forward recognizing the bison from when he had studied briefly at Air Temple Island. Siren gave him a big lick covering him in slobber. "It's good to see you and my have your grown, you're huge now!" He continued stepping back and looking at the fully grown air bison.

"This is where I say goodbye then Avatar." Sy said straightening his museum uniform.

"You sure you don't want to come I'm sure you'll be able to find out so much more information about the spirits if you came." Rylon said turning to him as Sy shook his head.

"What are you expecting to do now then? Go turn yourself in? because you can't just walk around, when they've found out you're missing you'll be a fugitive." Zuri asked crossing her arms. "However if you come with us I'm sure and official pardon by the Avatar would clear you name." She said looking at Rylon who quickly nodded knowing that he still hadn't a chance to ask him about Juan Dai yet.

"Yes when we get back I'll take the fallout from this and besides I think it'd be a pleasure having what I assume the world greatest living expert on Spirit classification along with us to the exclusion zone." He said with a smile as Sy thought for a moment.

"As long as you say you dragged me kicking and screaming against my will…"

"That's not going to be hard to believe." Zuri sneered with a chuckle. "Now let's get going you two, if we want to make it to Air Temple Island and then onto the Spirit Portal Exclusion Zone we can't stand here chatting about how easily Sy was dragged along with us." She grinned as she thrust herself up onto the bison with her fire bending.

"You don't have to make me sound that pathetic…" Sy said as Rylon pushed him onto the bison with his air bending before jumping up himself.

"Come on Siren yip yip."

The Bison instantly flew off towards Air Temple Island to hopefully get some answers to Rylon's questions from the spirits themselves on not only his dream he had had but also that strange anomaly the world had witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Trust**_

Chapter 5 – The Spirits

"Oh…I've never liked air travel." Sy said shaking his head. "I prefer trains they're quicker and closer to the ground." He continued looking a little queasy.

"We've been up here for a few minute's tops and you're already going to be sick?" Zuri said shaking her head in disbelief. "At least try and wait till we land."

As the air bison travelled closer to Air Temple Island Rylon looked up into the sky where now that there were far enough away from the blinding lights of the city he could start to make out some of the stars in the sky.

"So who exactly are we going to meet? That lady on the phone? It would be good to ask her a few questions." Zuri nodded turning to Rylon.

"No my old air bending Master Akar the leader of the Air Nation is going to meet us look there he is waiting for us." Rylon said looking down at the Island where a middle aged man with short white hair and a long beard stood waiting for them outside at the temple steps.

Siren landed gently the ground where Rylon quickly jumped off and walked over to Akar.

"Master is it great to see you again."

"It has been to long Avatar but I believe that is not your fault." He paused. "Which is good because I was starting to think you didn't like me!" He grinned before turning to look at Zuri who jumped off the Bison and Sy who slowly slid down the side. "Friends of yours?"

"Officer Zuri of the Republic City Police Force, it is an honour to meet you Master Akar." Zuri said walking forward and bowing slightly.

"I didn't realize the police forces were accompanying you Rylon?" Akar asked slightly confused.

"The President had ordered them to not allow me to speak to Sy or for me to go the Spirit Portal Exclusion Zone." Rylon said quickly. "Zuri is here because she wants to prove that The President is corrupting the force and the city for his own needs."

"Yes the safety of Republic City citizens comes first and after today's events I believe that their lives may be in danger." Zuri nodded.

Sy slowly walked over to them still looking ill.

"Ah yes Sy Ember from the prestigious Ember family line and an expert in spirit classification, it saddens me that you never accepted my offers to join us here at Air Temple Island." Akar said turning to Sy who looked a little guilty.

"I did think about it!" Sy said quickly.

"Last I heard though Sy was imprisoned and the test site completely blocked off." Akar started as the four began to walk up the stairs towards the temple.

"The President had ordered that no one was to talk to him but I thought if I did and found out where he got that spirit warning from I would be able to talk about it in tomorrow's meeting. They didn't let me speak to him so I snuck around the back but then we were caught by Zuri." Rylon said looking to Zuri.

"Breaking the law and disobeying the President?" Akar said looking to Rylon. "About time you started taking matters in to your own hand Avatar." Rylon frowned a little.

"I did not intend to kidnap Sy, I just wanted to talk to him before I met with the President tomorrow to discuss what we're going to tell the spirits and public as well ask the spirits about the trouble I am having meditating into the spirit world."

"This is very serious Avatar if you cannot meditate into the spirit world but in regards to the public from what I have seen and heard from them they believe the President but the spirits do not…" As Akar trailed off they reached the top of the stairs where just before the temple entrance was at least 20 or more spirits all chattering amongst themselves. Once the spirits saw the Avatar they all quietened and turned to him before they all instantly ran or flew over to him and once again began chattering away so quickly he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Sorry, can everyone please just err go one at a time?" Rylon said as the spirits all kept talking with some even pulling on his clothes to get his attention.

"Everyone quiet!" Zuri suddenly yelled causing everyone to instantly be quiet before she turned to Rylon and nodded.

"All of you others be quiet and let me speak." One of the spirits that looked like a flower bulb with a pink flower springing up from his head said and stepped forward on his two little feet. "We blame you completely for this Avatar!" The spirit instantly accused pointing at Rylon.

"We didn't know about that spirit barrier." Rylon said quickly.

"Liar! Shanto had spoken to your Representatives years ago and told you humans not to meddle with the upper atmosphere and what lies beyond."

"I haven't seen Shanto for many many years. The Representatives of the Four Nations and the President of Republic city conduct regular meetings whilst I was in training but they always informed me if they need me to help them and the spirits to sort out any issues, they never mentioned this to me." The meetings between the representatives always a few times every year somewhere in Republic City or the Earth Empire but Rylon had only ever attended them when he was mastering metal bending in Zaofu, once he left to learn water bending he had always been advised by the President of what took place and if his advice was needed he would meet with the Nation Representative and the spirit that needed it.

"Shanto may be our official to the world of politics in your silly little world system but you're the real voice of the spirits! I do not believe for one moment that you the Avatar did not know about this warning." The spirit bulb said crossing its tiny arms.

"Akar, had Nena ever told you anything about this?" Rylon said turning to Akar who stroked his beard and thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No she had not…she has always informed me of all their decisions the representatives make but never has she has ever mentioned this barrier nor this warning from Shanto whom I also have not seen in a long time."

"The Representatives are supposed to be the voices of the Four Nations, they are obliged to discuss everything with their nations leaders and to always have their Nations best interests at heart, why would they lie to their leaders?" Zuri questioned. "They're also always supposed to report to the Avatar especially on spiritual matters."

"Shanto would not lie to us!" The bulb spirit said as all the other spirits nodded in agreement. "If he said he had told these Representatives about this and they said they had told you then we believe him."

"We're not saying he lied." Rylon quickly reassured.

"The real question here is why I was ever involved!" Sy said butting into the conversation. "How did you spirits not know about this test going on and try and stop it yourselves? You can go everywhere you please and yet somehow you managed to not notice the huge rocket at the side of Republic City."

"We trusted the humans would take our warning seriously and we thought the Avatar would listen to us, the spirit that came to you non-bender we do not know who they were." A green dolphin like spirit said floating forwards. "Avatar Korra never lied to us and never went behind our back to side with the humans."

"You have to believe me that I didn't know." Rylon said not understanding why the spirits seemed to have pinpointed the blame solely on him when he had had no idea.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't notice a huge rocket at the airport!" Sy said quickly.

"We take no interest in you humans or your silly little inventions, we saw but did not believe it was something that was going to deceive us." The bulb spirit said before pausing. "Now the rest of you humans leave, we need to speak to the Avatar alone." The bulb looked to Zuri, Sy and Akar who nodded before they began to walk back down the steps towards the air bison.

"Spirits you have to believe me that if I had known of this warning I would never have allowed this test to happen." Rylon looked down at the spirits who didn't look very convinced.

"Whether or not you meant to deceive us you have and it has put the world in incredible danger." The Dolphin spirit said sadly as the rest of the spirits began whispering amongst themselves.

"I don't understand. What danger? No one was hurt and no spirits were affected."

"You must have seen that that barrier was spiritual and you must have by know assumed that it was obviously put there for a reason." The bulb spirited said in a low voice. "It is there to keep out the ancient spirit of Juan Dai." Rylon's eyes instantly widened thinking back to that dream he had had but he didn't say anything. "He is an ancient spirit and much of his story has been lost among eons of time. All we spirits know was that he was banished by the ancients."

"Why was this spirit banished, was he like Vaatu?" Rylon asked thinking back to Avatar Korra and Harmonic Convergence.

"Only the most ancient of spirits know of his story, we only know that he was banished to this realm above your planet and that a spiritual barrier was created to stop him ever returning. To make sure he never returned the ancient ones bestowed a stark reminder to all spirits who ever thought if anyone was ever foolish enough to try and free him." The dolphin spirit said looking up at the sky.

"That pain I felt when the rocket hit the barrier." Rylon said as he looked to the spirits who all nodded.

"Every single spirit that resides in this world and the spirit world felt that pain as a reminder to leave the ancient spirit alone in his dark prison." The spirit bulb said. "Now you humans are trying to free him!"

"Why has this spirit never been mentioned to anyone or any other Avatar before?" Rylon asked.

"We never thought you humans would ever evolve to the point of leaving your planet and we spirits don't' know the full story only the ancient ones do and they rarely speak of him." The bulb said.

"If this is a spiritual barrier then why couldn't that rocket simply pass through if it was man-made?" Rylon asked slightly confused.

"The barrier detects anything that touches whether it be spiritual in nature or not." The dolphin spirit replied.

Rylon thought for a moment about whether or not to tell the spirits about the dream he had had about Juan Dai but decided he still didn't know whether it was simply a dream or not and so decided that he needed more information about Juan first but he had more urgent matters to discuss with the spirits first.

"Ever since this event I have not been able to enter the spirit world through meditation." Rylon said looking to the spirits who all looked shocked.

"Close your eyes Avatar." The dolphin spirit said as it flew closer in front of Rylon who closed his eyes before she also closed her eyes as the two glowed brightly for a moment before she reopened her eyes. "Physically you are fine Avatar but I sense something affecting your spirituality, it is only just there but it is enough that I can feel it and I assume enough to stop you meditating into the spirit world."

"I can still enter the Avatar state though for now...will this affect my connection with Raava?" Rylon immediately after the barrier has been affected went into the Avatar state but was now concerned if that is this side effect was affecting his spirituality than it might also be affecting Raava.

"This must be an after effect of the spirit barrier being disturbed, if this spiritual darkness I sense inside you continues to grow it will certainty affect you connection with her." The dolphin spirit said calmly as the bulb spirit grumbled angrily.

"Perhaps this is a good lesson to learn to listen to the spirits before only thinking of your human friends next." The spirit bulb scorned.

"This is a very serious complication Avatar is there anything else you need to tell us?" The dolphin spirit looked at Rylon who shook his head. "If this is indeed an effect caused by this barrier than the ancient spirits are the only ones who will be able to help you, we spirits here don't know enough to guide you."

"Who should I seek out in the spirit world for answers?' Rylon asked as a whisper erupted between the spirits.

"You must seek out the ancient one known as Koh who is old enough to know the story of Juan Dai and what happened to him. He is one of the most knowledgeable spirits but is also one with an uneasy past with the Avatar and one who doesn't necessarily like humans." The dolphin spirit said in a low voice.

"The face stealer…" Rylon said to himself. "I have read the accounts of Avatar Aang and his encounter with this spirit."

"Take Avatar Aang's warnings in them to heed young Avatar because although Koh will give you the information you seek he will do anything in his power to steal your face, to add the face of an Avatar to his collection would be his greatest wish." The dolphin spirit warned.

"Better you going to meet him then me." The bulb spirit said shuddering.

Looking out into the distance knowing that morning was coming soon Rylon knew he had to get to the Spirit Portal Exclusion Zone soon before the sun rose and the police force would find him there and tell the President.

"I appreciate your help and knowledge spirits but I must go before the sun rises." Rylon said as he turned around but before he took a step the little blub spirit quickly walked in front of him.

"Use the information you get from Koh to speak the nothing but truth Avatar to your people, we spirits will not take kindly to being deceived by human kind or the Avatar again." After he had finished the bulb spirit walked away. Rylon looked after him for a moment still unsure why the spirits seemed to deem the entire problem was because of him and him alone when the real culprit was the President and the 4 Nation Representatives, Rylon seemed to be nothing more than their scapegoat.

Turning back around Rylon began to walk down the stairs and when he reached the bottom he saw Akar, Zuri and Sy waiting for him beside the bison.

"What did the spirits say Avatar?' Akar asked stepping forward.

"That barrier we saw yesterday that the rocket hit was an ancient spiritual barrier put up by the ancient spirits to keep out Juan Dai who the spirits say only the ancients know about. They believe that me not being able to meditate into the spirit world is because of an unforseen after effect of any spirit trying to release him back into the world, almost like a dark poison effecting my spirituality and possibly future connection with Raava." He paused. "Do either of you know anything about an ancient spirit called Juan Dai?" Rylon asked looking to Akar and Sy who both shook their heads. "The spirits want me to go to the spirit world right away and seek out an ancient spirit to answer my questions about him."

"Not to put an end to this conversation so soon but we must get moving now if we are to make it to the Spirit Exclusion Zone before sunrise." Zuri said quickly.

"Go Avatar and speak to the ancient spirits within the Spirit World, whilst you are gone I will consult our acolytes and library for any mention of this spirit and I will personally see if I can understand more about this barrier and how it is effecting you and your spirituality." Akar said with a nod but before he tuned to walk away he smiled and used his air bending to throw Rylon an air bender glider which had been resting nearby which he caught. "You left this here last time Avatar, take care of her better this time alright." With that Akar quickly began to walk back up the stairs to the temple.

Holding onto the glider not realizing he had completely forgotten that he had left it here so long ago. Holding on to it he jumped up onto Siren before looking down at Zuri and Sy.

"You two can stay and help him if you like." Rylon said.

"You'll need me to help you get past the guards." Zuri said blasting herself up onto the Bison.

"I'm coming to." Rylon and Zuri both looked down at Sy slightly surprised. "I'll be safer with you two and besides if you get caught I still need you as my cover story to get out of trouble." Rylon helped him climb up with a quick burst of air.

"We are not going to get caught." Zuri assured. "You have me here."

"Siren yip yip." Rylon said as Siren began to head towards the Spirit Portal in the distance.

-x-

"How long are you going to be in there for?" Zuri asked turning to Rylon.

"I'm not sure, I need to seek out a spirit called Koh…" He didn't get to finish as Sy interrupted him.

"Koh!? You're joking right?" Rylon shook his head. "Koh is an incredibly dangerous spirit, even just by showing the tiniest amount of emotion and he will steal your face forever for his collection!"

"He is the only ancient spirit that has the information I need to find out more about this Juan Dai and the effect of the barrier created to stop him returning, I don't have a choice."

"I have heard scary bed time stories about this Koh that say if you're naughty he will leave the spirit world and steal your face in the middle of the night." Zuri said rolling her eyes. "I'm sure the Avatar can handle this spirit if he's only scary to little children in their bed time stories."

"The records of the life of Avatar Aang described his meeting with the ancient one Koh occurred as a sacred spirit tree within the spirit world." Sy said thinking to himself and taping the side of his head as he thought.

"Zuri where should we land?" Rylon asked as they began to draw closer to the Spirit Portal which shone like a beacon in the dark.

"Approach from the west side where the Air Bison tourists groups land, there is a designated zone there for tourists and during the evening there will be no one there to see us."

"What about the police patrolling the wall down surrounding the entire area?" Sy asked looking over the bison and pointing out towards the wall. "It's nearly a full moon we'll be seen easily when we get too close." As he finished Rylon looked around them for a way to get past unnoticed.

"Don't worry." Rylon said standing up and using his air bending to move a huge cluster of clouds gently across the sky till they sat in front of the moon darkening its light over the entire area.

"Will that be enough?" Sy asked biting his lip.

"We'll soon find out, now quick go now." Zuri said pointing down below.

Siren managed to quietly fly inside the exclusion zone land at the tour guide position.

"You know I've never actually been here before." Sy said sliding down the side of the Bison and looking over at a large poster on the wall explaining the story behind the portal.

"I've done a few shifts here before, all you need to do is walk over to the portal and jump the few small fences you'll encounter before you reach it. There should be no guards there now as they would never expect anyone to get this far in the middle of the night." Zuri said pointing towards the spirit portal which was only just a mere kilometre away from them. "I'll wait here and watch Sy." She said pointing back at Sy as he read all the posters and information cards around the landing zone.

Nodding Rylon began to walk over towards the portal where he hadn't been in at least 10 years. The portal still shone a brilliant green and gold colour and the entire exclusion zone around it before you hit the exclusion fence was covered in green grass, trees and flowers.

Rylon felt an instant calmness as he walked through the small forest to reach the portal but he also felt uneasy as this was a place usually over run with spirits from the spirt portal and yet there were none around, there were no other human world animals around either making the area deathly quiet.

Reaching the portal he could see it sitting on a small raised mound. Walking up to it he was about to step inside when he heard a deep voice in his head.

"Go ahead Avatar…"

Rylon recognized the voice being that of Juan from his dream earlier that night but as he looked around he saw no spirits or anything around him. The spirits at Air Temple Island had told him that he would still be able to enter the Spirit World and so he pushed his worries aside and put his hand up to the portal and as soon as he touched it he felt an instant pain in his head and the entire portal changed from green and gold to a dark purple in mere seconds. Rylon tried to pull his hand away from the portal but it was almost as though it was stuck and he couldn't move it, he desperately tried to move it until all of a sudden the world went black.

-x-

"Avatar? Avatar?" Rylon heard a voice say as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Zuri and Sy looking down at him.

"Where are we?" He said sitting up his head pounding but before anyone answered he looked around him and noticed that the entire forest area around the portal had been completely destroyed as though a huge fire had completely burnt it out. Rylon quickly stood up looking all around him in shook. "What happened?" He spun around looking to Zuri and Sy.

"We have to explain later…" Zuri started.

"Yes the police are coming!" Sy said in a panic looking around him.

Before Rylon had a chance to say anything Siren landed beside them with a huge thud as the three quickly climbed on and Siren instantly jumped up and began his way back to Air Temple Island.

"The Spirit Portal changed to this purple colour and then there was this huge fireball that destroyed the entire forest before it returned back to green and gold." Zuri said turning to Rylon who was looking down at the destruction.

"It-it wouldn't let me in." Rylon said with a sigh still in shock.

"That's not possible anything can enter the spirit portal physically through his portal…unless that spiritual barrier after effecting if affecting you in a way the spirits didn't comprehend." Sy said turning to Rylon.

"I'm not expert on spirits by any means but you don't need to be spiritual to enter the spirit word through this portal. Before Avatar Korra closed in to the general public anyone and everyone could go in which means Sy is right and something is very wrong." Zuri said. "You should tell those spirits at Air Temple Island about this as soon as possible."

"I'm going to assume that the spirits would have seen the spirit portal radically change colour last night and if you felt that pain once again then it seems logical they would have to." Sy said thinking to himself.

"How is that possible though? We were nowhere near the spirt barrier in the sky and up until now I was able to physically pass into the spirit world." Rylon paused. "It also doesn't explain the destruction we saw…"

"Perhaps…" Sy started but was interrupted by Zuri.

"Not to be rude but Avatar you should be asking Master Akar and the spirits about this not us." Sy glared angrily at her. "Don't give me that look you didn't even want to come with us in the first place to Air Temple Island."

"I am an expert in all things spirit related I think I know a little of what I'm talking about." Sy argued back at Zuri as Rylon sighed.

"No you're both right but I have no time to discuss this with anyone at the moment because the sun is coming up and I need to get back to the hotel and get ready for my meeting with the President and Representatives."

"What exactly are you going to tell them?" Zuri asked as Rylon thought for a moment.

"Nothing of what has happened here tonight. I need more information before they'll believe me and believe that I'm not just simply taking the spirits side."

"Hang on what about me? I'm a fugitive now I can't go back to jail." Sy said quickly.

"Go back and help Master Akar find any information you can on about this spirit Juan and tell them about what happened."

"I'll go with him…"Zuri started but didn't get to finish.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Sy asked as Zuri grinned.

"I have quite a large accumulation of sick days."

"I'll take my way back to Air Temple Island this afternoon after this meeting with The President, the Four Nation Representatives and hopefully Shanto."

"Are you sure you're all right to go to this meeting after everything that has happened?" Zuri asked as Sy nodded.

"Yes and in my professional opinion…" Sy glared at Zuri who rolled her eyes, "You should speak with the spirits firstly."

"I have a duty to go to this meeting and a responsibility to discuss what happened yesterday with them, I will not cause any undue panic by neglecting my duties to our world." Rylon said with a sigh, he would want nothing more than to avoid the meeting where he knew The President was just going to continue to lie directly to his face but he had no choice.

When they reached the city and Rylon had directed Siren to the large hotel building Rylon used his glider and jumped off the bison before landing on the hotels roof where he quickly located the stairs and ran down a flight till he reached the floor his Presidential Suite was on.

Quickly opening the door to the suite Rylon stepped inside and closed the door behind him before turning around and coming face to face with Platinum glaring angrily at him as he hovered in the air.

"I'm very sorry Platinum but I didn't want to wake you up last night…" Platinum hissed angrily at him and looked away in a huff. "Oh here's an idea." Rylon ran over to the lounge where he a found a small brochure. "How about I order you as many chicken-duck eggs as you like for breakfast? Would that cheer you up?" Grinning Platinum flew over and landed on Rylon's shoulder licking his lips greedily. "Now let's just figure out how this phone works…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Trust**_

Chapter 6: The Scapegoat

"Avatar?" Rylon heard a voice say as he opened his eyes and looked directly up at The Presidents secretary looking down at him. "I don't mean to interrupt your sleep time but they're ready for you."

Rylon felt himself go bright red as he sat up straight in his chair and looked around the secretary's office where he had been waiting for the meeting with The President and 4 Nation Representatives to begin.

Quickly standing up he straightened his clothes before taking a deep breath and walking into the President's office where he saw The President and the Four Nation Representatives sitting down at a long table waiting for him.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting Avatar but the city has been in a state of confusion this morning and we had to discuss some rather boring road closures first." The President said standing up from his chair motioning Rylon over.

"Confusion?" Rylon asked sitting down.

"That idiot from the rocket launch yesterday that was arrested, what was his name…Sy Ember that's it, escaped from prison last night!" The Earth Representative said angrily as Rylon did his best to feign shock.

"Considering he was not a bender it would more likely that someone broke him out." The Fire Representative added coolly.

"That's not all because reports have come in this morning saying that people saw the spirit portal change colour last night, something it has never done since Korra first opened it 80 years ago." The Water Representative said with a hint of concern in his voice. "We need to discuss this with Shanto immediately."

"Why talk to Shanto when we can talk to the Avatar?" The President said sitting down at the head of the table and looking at Rylon. "Have the spirits told you anything about this?"

"No I was in my hotel all night. I have not seen any spirits." Rylon lied.

"Bah! Of course the spirits aren't saying anything they're hiding something from us about this barrier and now also the spirit portal!" The Earth Representative accused. "They could have cost us hundreds of lives yesterday by not directly telling us about this barrier if the Avatar had not been there but I suppose that's not unlike them because since when have they ever cared about us humans?"

"We should not be making any accusations about the spirits without Shanto here and without him having consulted with the Avatar." The Air Representative said looking to Rylon.

"Here, here!" The Water Representative nodded as the Earth Representative grumbled.

"They have made no effort to talk to the Avatar since yesterday have they Avatar?" The Earth representative said looking towards Rylon who went to say something but was interrupted by the Fire Representative.

"The question here really is why the Avatar has not yet sought out the spirits himself to talk to?" She said looking back towards Rylon who tried to think of something to say.

"Yes it seems very strange they would not have spoken to you about this Avatar or that you wouldn't have asked them about it." The Earth Representative said accusingly.

"We were to discuss what I was to say to the spirits at this very meeting." Rylon tuned to the President. "That is why Shanto is not here correct?"

"You're absolutely right Avatar." The President nodded. "Now my friends we must discuss what we want the spirits to explain to us and the Avatar before he meets with them."

"The Spirits need to spill everything about why they have that barrier in the sky for starters!" The Earth Representative demanded. "Secondly why as the Avatar claims have they not contacted him? Thirdly…" before he could finish Shanto suddenly teleported into the room much to the shock of everyone.

Shanto glared at everyone before stopping on Rylon.

"Everyone leave us." Shanto said turning to look at the President whom at first Rylon thought was going disagree but was surprised when he didn't.

"Come representatives let us break for tea." The President said calmly standing up as he and the Four Representatives walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Rylon turned to look up at Shanto who looked furious.

"Oh Avatar, why have you done this?" Shanto said shaking his head and looking away from him. "We trusted you as we did with Korra. We thought you were looking out for our best interests."

"Shanto please listen to me I swear I had no idea about the warnings behind this test." Rylon said quickly standing up.

"How can I believe you when here you sit in a meeting to discuss this without me?" Shanto sighed.

"We we're discussing what to say to you about this…"

"What is there to discuss Avatar? You did not listen to us after that warning we gave you and then you personally agreed to the rockets launch behind our backs."

"The President never told me about this warning you gave, I would never have let it happen if I had known."

"You're putting the blame on the President for this mess you have created? The President told me he had told you, you expect me to believe that he lied?" Shanto said with a sigh. "The President still should never have helped in the construction of this experiment but I believe he only continued to do so because you agreed to it…"

"Please listen to me..."

"Enough!" Shanto said angrily. "We are going around in blame circles Avatar let us speak no more of this deception for now as we have an even more pressing issue. The spirits have informed me about your conversation with them at Air Temple Island last night and your friends informed us this morning that you were unable to physically enter the spirit world last night."

"I believe it has something to with Juan Dai, do you know anything about him?" Rylon asked as Shanto shook his head.

"I am not an ancient spirit but I do agree with the other spirits in that Koh is your best source of information Avatar."

"How am I going to see him if I can't meditate or physically enter the spirit world?" Rylon said with a sigh thinking to himself. "Wait, what about Spirit Oasis in the Northen Water Tribe that Aang used?"

"That location requires meditation something we know you cannot do Avatar." Shanto said shaking his head. "I must meditate myself on this Avatar."

"Can't you stay for a moment first I would like to discuss what has been going on." Rylon said quickly stepping in front of Shanto.

"There is nothing more to discuss Avatar, you and humanity have lost my trust and so also the trust of the spirit world, we have nothing left at the moment to discuss with each other."

"No wait just for a moment…" Rylon said as Shanto without another word teleported out of the room. "...please." He trailed off with a sigh.

All the Presidents lies that he had spun now meant that he, the Avatar who was supposed to keep the peace between both worlds was now nothing more than a liar to the spirits who didn't trust him or humanity.

Walking over to the door Rylon opened it and looked out at The President and Four Representatives in his secretary's office all drinking tea.

"Excellent back inside everyone and please feel free to bring your tea with you." The President said with a smile as he walked inside followed the Four other Representatives.

"Tea?" The Presidents secretary said holding a cup out to Rylon.

"No thank you." He said with a smile before walking back inside the room before the secretary closed the door behind him.

"Shanto left?" The Water Representative said looking slightly disappointed.

"More to the point what did he say to you Avatar that had to be in secret so we couldn't hear?" The Earth Representative said with a stern glance.

"Please this is no time for accusations." The Air Representative said calmly looking towards the Earth Representative who just rolled his eyes.

"I would to like hear what Shanto said to you Avatar." The Fire Representative said as she calmly sat down at the table with her tea.

Rylon knew this wasn't the time to call out The President on his lies because it would get him nowhere with all the Representatives backing him up so he decided to keep that to himself for the moment and just explain what he knew so far about the barrier.

"Shanto said the barrier was put there to stop an ancient spirit called Juan Dai." Rylon started. "An ancient spirit who was banished from the spirit realm and banished into our sky." He heard the Earth Representative scoff.

"Is this real or are you just relaying to us a bed time story used to scare baby spirits?" The Earth Representative said shaking his head in disbelief.

"If this spirit is enough to concern the spirits than it should also concern us." The Air Representative quickly added.

"I say whatever this big bad spirit is we can take him on easily, remember we do have an Avatar here that since Avatar Korra can now spirit bend, he could easily defeat this thing and then we can launch as many Earth Empire rockets into the sky as we please." The Earth representative said clapping his hands together.

"I can't…" Rylon started but was interrupted.

"It is never that simple with spirits!" The Water Representative said aghast. "It's more complicated than just blowing a spirit out of the sky with spirit bending."

"Well I know our Earth Empire and the Avatar could take this spirit on, I don't know about you."

"How dare you!" The Water Representative said angrily walking over to the Earth Representative.

"Can we all just calm down for a moment please?" Rylon said quickly but everyone seemed to ignore him.

"Enough!" The President yelled standing up. "We are not here to argue we are here to find a solution to this barrier problem and it's obvious the spirits are going to be of no assistance beyond their retelling of this silly story of theirs. I'm going to let the Fire Lord know that your fire bending training is momentarily paused because for now we need our Avatar investigating this spirit barrier. You will have everything you need from all four nations to get rid of this barrier as soon as possible."

"The spirits warning, we can't possibly ignore it." Rylon said quickly looking around the room.

"We're not ignoring it we're just not going to work with them, once we find a solution we will of course discuss it with them Avatar before we do anything." The President said walking up beside Rylon. "You get the information we need to deal with this and then all together with the spirits we'll figure out a plan that suits everyone."

"Yes everyone including Shanto will be here for the meeting." The Water Representative said quickly folding his arms.

"You will have one of most prestigious and fastest Earth Empire air ships for your personal use of course." The Earth Representative said quickly walking over to Rylon. "She will be in Zaofu for your collection and to use to as you see fit to find us a solution as soon as possible."

"You will also have any support you need from the Fire Nation Avatar." The Fire Representative said with a nod.

"Our acolytes will always be of assistance." The Air Representative said with a smile.

"And don't forget the Water Nation!" The Water Representative quickly added.

"Excellent." The President said clapping his hands together.

"The Avatar will leave for Zaofu on the MAGLEV this evening and will begin his investigation into this spirit barrier and how to bring it down."

"What about the spirits? What if they start sticking their nose where is doesn't belong to try and stop him?" The Earth Representative asked.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that Avatar I believe we should keep this between us humans for now so we don't upset the spirits." The President said calmly looking to Rylon. "We don't want to cause a panic now do we?"

Rylon looked up at The President and knew that he was trying to manipulate him once more but there nothing he could do about it unless he wanted the President to find out that he was also working with the spirits. Rylon knew that now neither the spirits nor humans trusted each other and that neither of them seemed to trust in him either. What this meant was he had to keep it from both sides that he was working with them both to solve this problem. He didn't like to lie but he had no choice if he wanted to sort out this spirit barrier and Juan Dai problem as safely as possible for both spirits and humans.

"I understand President I will leave this afternoon and make my way to Zaofu to begin my investigation." Rylon replied.

"Excellent now you better go and get yourself ready Avatar, we will speak again soon when you have learnt more." The President said as Rylon nodded before walking out of the office leaving the President and the 4 Representatives.

"There is something the Avatar is not telling us. Shanto didn't just want a quick chit chat to tell him about that silly made-up story." The Earth Representative immediately accused.

"We have no proof of what you say." The Air Representative said quickly.

"Proof? Just look at what happen to the spirit portal last night, that has spirits as the perpetrators written all over it and did you not see the destruction around the portal they caused?" The Earth Representative continued.

"We believe that the Avatar not knowing anything about this event to be very strange indeed." The Fire Representative said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"My friends all we have to worry about is keeping this to ourselves and making sure the Avatar does not allow the spirits to know about or try to get involved in his affairs whilst he works for us." The President started. "Even if the Avatar is consorting with the spirits which I believe he is when we get the information we need from him we won't need him anymore and we can handle the problem ourselves."

"Ridiculous the world needs the Avatar for balance. We can't just use him and then push him aside." The Water Representative said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do we really need an Avatar who puts humanities needs behind the spirits? Humanity, our world comes and what we want comes first as it should and nothing else matters." The President said coldly.

-x-

Rylon opened the door to his hotel President Suite and walked inside.

"Come on Platinum we need to go, we have to catch the…" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper The Presidents secretary had given him. "…the 4pm MAGLEV to Zaofu but we have to go visit Air Temple Island first." Rylon walked past the lounge and towards the bedroom but he quickly stopped when he heard a loud groan. Stopping Rylon looked down on the lounge to see Platinum lying there with a huge bulge in his stomach. "Did-did you eat all those chicken-duck eggs I ordered this morning?!" Rylon said in shock as Platinum guiltily looked away from him. "You greedy dragonfly snake! Well come on you have no time to lie there all day feeling sorry for yourself we need to get going." Watching Platinum having a hard time trying to fly off the lounge due to his full stomach Rylon sighed and picked him up in his hand so he could slither up on his shoulders. "Don't expect me to order that many eggs again."

Walking into the bedroom Rylon picked up the glider Akar had given him before walking back out towards the door hoping that Skar, Sy and Zuri had found some information in the old library at Air Temple Island for him before he had to leave for Zaofu.

-x-

"Alright then is everyone ready for the Air Temple Tour today?" An air acolyte dressed in traditional air nation robes said standing beside the harbour where a group of tourists stood next to an air bison who all nodded eagerly.

"I hope you don't mind if I come along with you." Rylon said walking up to the tourist group as they all started to whisper among themselves.

"I didn't know the Avatar came on these tours!" One of the tourist said pointing at him as instantly everyone in tour group began taking his picture much to Rylon's embarrassment.

"Hey Avatar can you bend all the elements for us?" A woman said excitedly as she held up her camera.

"Ok everyone calm down." The air acolyte said quickly jumping in front of them. "We have to get this tour started or we won't have enough time to see the entire Air Temple!" The tourists moaned a little before turning back to the Air bison where a small ladder stood beside it for them to easily climb up. "This is a surprise to have you here with us Avatar. I would have thought the President would have ordered an airship for your personal use to get to Air Temple Island so you wouldn't have to tag along with the tourists."

"It was a last minute idea of mine to visit but really I don't mind coming with you and the tourists at all." Rylon said quickly looking up at the tourist's on the bison who were looking down at him.

"Then let's get going shall we?" The Air acolyte nodded as he as Rylon quickly jumped up onto the Air Bison which then headed towards Air Temple Island. "Now everyone…" The air acolyte turned to everyone but they were all paying attention to Rylon instead.

"Show us some metal bending." A small child said squeezing past some people and sitting beside Rylon with a big grin on her face. Rylon looked up at all the excited tourists watching him before nodding and liquefying his forearm armour so it resembled a blob of metal floating in front of him.

"What shape do you want to see?" He asked.

"Oh do an air bison!" The little girl said clapping her hands together as Rylon instantly changed the metal into the solid shape of an air bison much to the pleasure of the tourists who all took a picture.

"Do a dragon next!" Another tourist said excitedly.

-x-

After what seemed like a very long flight the Air Bison finally landed on Air Temple Island.

"Let us all thank the Avatar for joining us on our flight today but I'm sure he will not be able to join us for the rest of the tour." The air acolyte said jumping off the air bison before moving a nearby ladder beside the bison so the tourists could get down.

"Can't wait to tell my friends I saw the Avatar today." One of the tourists said as they began to descend down the ladder as Rylon jumped off beside the acolyte.

"Your patience is remarkable." The acolyte said with a laugh turning to him. "These tourist groups can get pretty crazy sometimes."

"Where are all the spirits that usually live here?: Rylon asked looking around him.

"They avoid this place during the day because the tourists can be a little annoying to say the least to them." The acolyte turned back to the tourists. "Come on everyone this was to the baby air bison pens!" The tourists all excitedly followed after the acolyte as he began to walk away.

Looking after them for a moment Rylon turned and began to walk up the stairs to the Temple at the very top. Once at the top of the stairs he walked into the temple that despite looking very traditional on the outside was very modern inside. Rylon had spent a few years learning how to master air bending from Master Akar at this temple and so everything was very familiar to him.

Walking down the halls till he reached the library he walked inside to see Sy sitting down quietly on a large table in the middle of the room surrounded by books.

"Found anything?" Rylon said walking over and looking down at Sy who looked up at him with a grin.

"Yes!"

"Master Akar helped." Zuri said walking forward and gently putting some more books down in front of Sy.

"He just pointed me in the right part of the library to look whilst I did everything else." Sy said quickly.

"Where is Master Akar?' Rylon said looking around the room.

"He is teaching some new air benders this morning but promises to be back later on." Zuri said with a nod as Sy frantically flipped through the pages of the large book he was reading.

"At first I started trying to find any information on this spirit Juan Dai which turned up absolutely nothing. So then I thought I would try looking up any accounts of people seeing strange spirit things in the sky."

"Anything?" Rylon asked as Sy shook his head.

"Nothing in any of these ancient text books but what I did find was an ancient children's story from the fire nation."

"A children's story?" Rylon asked confused.

"This is where it gets interesting." Sy grinned. "When I wasn't able to find anything I thought back to that comment Zuri made earlier about the children's stories about Koh and how even though they are just stories to frighten naughty kids Koh really does exist and this reminded me of something I had read a long time ago." Sy picked out one of the books on the desk and handed it to Rylon.

"Ancient Children Stories from the Fire Nation." Rylon said reading the title out aloud.

"Before I became head of the Spirit Exhibition I did a lot of work in the Avatar section of the museum and I remember this book passing my desk because it contains a lot of ancient stories about fire nation avatars and their adventures so to speak within the Fire Nation." Sy quickly grabbed the book back from Rylon and flicked through it till he reached a certain page and turned it so that it was facing Rylon.

"Avatar Xi and the Tower to the Moon." Rylon said reading the title of the story and seeing a hand drawn picture beneath it of an ancient Fire Nation temple reaching up to the moon. "I haven't heard of this Avatar Xi before." Rylon said slightly embarrassed.

"I wouldn't have expected you to know because she was a Fire Nation Avatar over 8000 years ago." Sy started. "The story goes that the Fire Lord forced his people to create a temple in his honour that would reach up to the moon."

"That's impossible. He never would have been able to create anything high enough to reach that barrier even if this story was based on truth." Zuri said shaking her head. "How could this possibly contain any information we need?"

"You might think so but in the story the writer proclaims the Fire Lord built so high that he angered the sky spirit and had to ask the Avatar for help to defeat the "darkness" and save his nation."

"How did she defeat the darkness the story describes?" Rylon said fascinated.

"Being only a children's book and not an in depth analytic piece all it says is that the Avatar went into the Avatar State and destroyed the tower which appeased the angry spirit before she banished the Fire Lord and a new fire lord bloodline began to rule the Nation." Sy said flicking through the pages.

"How do we know that this isn't just a made up story created about the old Avatar?" Zuri asked as Sy sighed.

"That's where I'm afraid we've hit a problem." Putting down the children's book Sy grabbed another book which listed all of the known Avatars since Wan. "Avatar Xi is listed here in this ancient text but I could not find any other information about her apart from this children's story but what this Avatar list does give us is the dates in which they believe she lived." Turning the book around he pushed it in front of Rylon who looked down at the dates.

"This can't be right it says Avatar Xi only lived for 22 years? What happened to her?" Rylon asked as Sy shrugged.

"Like I said there is no more information about her in this library." When Sy finished Rylon tried to think of where there could possibly be more information about this Avatar so they could see whether or not this children's story was based on truth and was in fact about Juan Dai.

"Wait a minute.' Rylon said thinking. "The Palace in the Fire Nation has a huge ancient library that only historians there can use. They must have more information about all the past Fire Nation Avatars including Xi."

"Remember that she lived over 8000 years ago, the possibility them having any more useful information about her is very unlikely." Zuri added.

"I believe it's worth a try and it's the only lead we have." Rylon said as Sy quickly nodded in agreement.

"There is nothing more in this library that can help us unless you want to learn about more ancient air bending Avatars which are also very interesting I mean just listen to this."

Before any of them could say anything Master Akar entered the library and walked over to them.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting Avatar the new air benders are always a handful."

"No need to apologize, Sy was just telling me about what he found." Rylon said turning to Akar.

"Yes I must commend your friend he is an excellent researcher." Akar nodded. "Though a researcher is nothing without a library like this to back him up." Akar said with a grin as Sy huffed. "Now tell us what happened at the meeting this morning…." He said looking back to Rylon.

-x-

"Very interesting." Akar said stroking his beard. "Shanto is a very respected spirit within the spirit world and if he believes that you and us humans are deceiving him then most of the spirits will also believe this."

"We obviously don't need his help though." Sy said pointing to all the books on the table.

"The Avatar is the bridge between the spirits and humans young Sy, it is his duty to keep the peace and harmony between both and having the spirits believe him to be a liar is a very serious problem especially in regards to serious threat the spirits believe Juan Dai proposes and the ignorance they believe Rylon shows towards it."

"I tried to tell him about the lies The President was telling but he refused to believe them and instead blamed me and believes that I'm ignoring the spirits and only listening to other humans." Rylon sighed. "I also think that The President in the Representatives believe that I'm siding with the spirits." He shook his head is disbelief.

"Keeping balance between humanity and the spirits is not easy young Avatar, Korra worked immensely hard to keep the peace." Akar said. "Though all is not lost for if we get information about this threat and explain it to both the spirits and humanity I believe that with your help everyone will learn to trust each other again and work together to deal with it."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to start gathering as much information to present to both sides as soon as possible or else the Avatar will continue to be the scapegoat for both sides." Zuri said crossing her arms.

"I need to catch the 4pm MAGLEV to Zaofu to pick up the Earth Empire air ship the Earth Representative has given to me to use in this investigation."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Zuri said quickly as Rylon turned to her.

"What about your work?" He asked as she shrugged.

"I believe this is more important and if I'm to protect the citizens of Republic City this threat needs to be dealt with as soon as possible and besides you'll need help."

"I'm coming to." Sy said standing up. "Don't look so surprised." He said crossing his arms. "Firstly I'm still a fugitive and I'd prefer to get out of the city before someone finds me and secondly you'll need my expertise about the spirits and my research skills to dig up the information we need."

"Because the Avatar and I can't flick through old books?" Zuri said turning to Sy who frowned. "I'm just joking Sy I don't have the patience for doing what you do anyway." She laughed.

"I'm afraid I must stay however Avatar, being my Nations leader as well as my duties to train our air benders means I cannot leave the Temple but I wish you the best of luck and anything you need from our Air Nation will be yours my friend."

"Thank you Master Akar." Rylon said turning to his old master.

"I fear if this problem is not sorted out soon we will be looking at another human spirit war over this spirit barrier…" Akar paused looking at the worried look on Rylon's face. "No pressure though! But you better leave soon if you want to make that MAGLEV on time." Akar finished and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Wait a minute how will I get through the city? Everyone will recognise me." Sy said quickly.

"Akar do you have any spare air acolyte robes?" Rylon said thinking back to the tour guide he had met earlier as Akar grinned.

-x-

"These are so itchy." Sy complained scratching his arms under the long robes as he Rylon and Zuri stood on the train platform beside the harbour, "And these horrible orange and yellow colours look horrible on me."

"I think they suit you." Zuri chuckled as the train pulled up and came to a stop.

Stepping inside the train Rylon took one last look at Republic City knowing that if he wasn't able to find the information he needed than the spirits and humanity were going to collide about the spirit barrier issue which could ultimately lead to war as neither side would ever give in to the others demands.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Past**_

**Chapter 7: Home**

"I can't wait till I can get out of these clothes." Sy complained itching the air bending robes he was wearing.

"You've been complaining non-stop for hours." Zuri said shaking her head. "You're worse than a child."

Rylon wasn't paying much attention to his friends as he stared out the window knowing that they would soon be nearing Zaofu, his home. He hadn't been back home in at least 10 years and hadn't seen his father or sister for just as long. One thing he had always regretted was not returning home as often as he should have whilst he was out training and attending meetings.

"I've never been to Zaofu before." Zuri said turning to Rylon who snapped out of his daze and turned to her as Platinum continued to snooze on his lap.

"It's a remarkable city which contains most of the world's metal benders including members from the Bei Fong family." Sy started. "The city is primarily…."

"I hear this is where you came from." Zuri said interrupting Sy who looked very irritated but said nothing.

"This is where I grew up before finding out I was the Avatar, the greatest metal benders in the world taught me in the Metal Bending Temple that was dedicated to Toph and her family."

"Zaofu also consists of one of the highest populations of spirits within any Earth Kingdom's city." Sy quickly rattled off.

"That's surprising." Zuri said. "Why?"

"It was claimed that when Rylon was young they had been attracted to the city by his spiritual energy due to him being the Avatar and after he grew up and left they simply decided to stay."

"It will be nice to see some spirits again, though I'm not sure how happy they will be to see me, especially after what Shanto told me." Rylon said with a sigh hoping that some of his old spirit friends didn't believe Shanto in that he didn't care about the spirits any more and was a liar.

"Your family will be happy to see you at least." Zuri nodded.

"I haven't seen my sister Trinley in years. Last I heard she was training out at the Eastern Air Temple under the guidance of Master Meelo." Rylon said thinking to himself before turning to Sy who was staring out the window. "I forgot to mention this earlier Sy I heard Akar mention that you were from the renowned Ember family in the Fire Nation, when we get to my home we can let them know you're alright." Rylon had never thought that Sy's parents were probably worried sick that their son had gone missing.

"Oh I really don't think that'll be necessary." Sy spun around quickly shaking his head.

"Are you sure because…" Rylon started but didn't get to finish because Sy interrupted him.

"I said no! Now excuse me while I go look for the bathrooms on this thing." Sy said standing up and storming off down the corridor leaving Rylon looking very confused after him.

"It's not really my place to say but it's obvious you don't know something about him." Zuri said looking down the train corridor as Sy disappeared into another carriage.

"I know that the Ember family are an incredibly wealthy fire nation family who have ties with the Royal Family and own Ember Island." Rylon said with a nod turning to her.

"All of that's true but being from the Fire Nation myself its well…" She paused. "It's a little hard to explain to someone born and raised in the Earth Empire." Rylon looked even more confused. "Honour is incredibly important within the Fire Nation and in times gone by and for some families still today any powerful fire bending family that had a non-bending baby the baby was seen as unworthy and the family dishonoured. A highly respected fire bending family not having a fire bending daughter or son was what gave some families nightmares. Modern times are very different though I assure you! But some families still hold onto to these ideals of it being an embarrassment to have a non-bending child and the Ember family is one of them."

Rylon of course knew about honour and its importance in the Fire Nation but had no idea that some families still saw having a child who was a non-bender to be dishonourable and embarrassing especially in this age where there was equality for all no matter if you were a bender or not.

"Sy has done so well though, he is head of the Spirit Exhibition at the Museum and a very well-known worldwide expert on Spirits."

"Again this is not my place to say but growing up in the Fire Nation we often heard of the exploits of the royals and the wealthy and the Ember family children being so rich and famous were always in the headlines about something. Sy's twin sisters and brother are both incredible fire benders who were trained by the same Masters who taught the Fire Lord's children. From what I read about Sy he left to live in Republic City after school but his achievements there have never been mentioned in the papers and I'm afraid his parents and siblings refuse to discuss him if asked." She paused. "Please don't tell him I told you, I just thought you should know so you don't ask him about them." Rylon quickly nodded just as he looked behind him to see the carriage door reopen and Sy step through.

"I can't believe it! There are no bathrooms at all on this thing!" He said with a frown.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Rylon said with a smile as the train moved around a huge mountain which revealed Zaofu not far in the distance glittering with night lights in the darkening sky. The metal domes which used to encase the city for protection long ago had been taken down by Kuvira to create her mecha giant and after her defeat the metal was simply used to construct more buildings in the city now that they didn't need protection with the world at peace.

Zaofu boasted to be the most advanced city in the entire world and they were very much deserving of this title because it was at the very forefront of Earth Empire innovation, it had the world's greatest metal benders and engineers as well as the Earth Empire's top schools and universities which of course specialized in engineering. The city had the highest population of metal benders in the entire world but they were more than happy to share the city they had created with anyone willing to come and work or learn from them. Around 50 years ago there was actually debate about whether or not to make Zaofu the Earth Empires new capital but the idea was never passed due to the sheer history, ancient architecture and legend that surrounded the great city of Ba Sing Se which had been the home of the Earth Nations Royal family for many centuries.

Pulling into the station Rylon with Plantium sitting on his shoulder waited for the doors to open and when they did he eagerly stepped outside and instantly felt nostalgia hit him instantly from every direction as he remembered the city he had grown up in all those years ago.

"We going to catch a taxi?" Zuri said walking up beside Rylon and pointing to the taxi bay nearby.

"We can walk from here it's not far to the residential section." Rylon grinned as he began to walk down along the street.

"It's not too far is it?" Sy complained as he and Zuri followed after him.

The whole city looked exactly the same since he had been there last which was about ten years ago. The city was much different than Republic City in that the street systems, roads and trams were organized much better which meant there was less traffic, less honking and less pedestrian and driver aggression.

In the very middle of the city stood a huge metal statue of Toph who was the founder of metal bending and all students at the metal bending temple and academy were taught about here and her history with Avatar Aang. Toph's relatives lived on today in Zaofu and taught at the metal bending academy at the temple in her name. One her relatives was Rylon's former metal bending master.

As they walked down the streets Rylon would excitedly point out all the interesting places he used to visit. He had never had many friends ever since he was discovered to be the next Avatar and had spent most of the past years with people who were much older than him as they taught him how to master the elements and to play politics. Growing up he had often wanted nothing more than to leave training and go and play with children his own age but his training had always been very strict. To say that he now had friends was something that made him feel as though he belonged in the normal world again and that he wasn't just some distant figurehead who only ever dealt with the spirits and Nation heads of government.

-x-

The three finally reached the residential neighbourhood which was full of very similar looking two storey homes with big elaborate gardens that encouraged local flora and fauna to grow which invited spirits to come and rest in people gardens. Local families often bragged about the number of spirits that would visit their gardens to each other. Rylon remembered when he was a child a lot of families asking his mother and father what they did that was so special in their garden that had always attracted so many spirits, his father would never admit it but he did used to like the attention and was quite proud of his garden not knowing at the time of course the spirits were there because of his son. His mother was the one who used to tend to the garden more than his father and would always encourage spirits in the garden to play with her as well as Rylon and baby Trinley up until she died.

Seeing some spirits floating nearby Rylon quickly went to walk up to them glad to see some spirits which he had missed seeing in Republic City which had been completely void of them. When the spirits saw him coming they looked at each for a moment before quickly darting away. Rylon looked after them for a moment and tried to hide the saddened expression on his face as he quickly turned and walked up to his house which was nearby but it was unlike he had left it ten years ago. The once beautiful and shiny house now appeared very dull and dark, the garden once blooming which flowers of every colour and shape you could imagine now lay dead.

"It really stands out from everyone else's homes." Sy said as Zuri elbowed him angrily. "In that is has a lot of charm!" Sy quickly continued as Rylon stood shocked at the state his old home was in.

Walking up to the front door Rylon took a deep breath feeling silly that he was actually a little nervous to see his father again after so long. It wasn't that they hadn't kept in contact because he would contact his father and sister whenever he could it was just that sometimes he had a little trouble using the phone. He had always tried to make more time from his training and meetings but time sometimes went by so fast.

Knocking on the front door Rylon heard someone moving inside before they opened the door revealing Rylon's father standing there in shock.

"Rylon?" His father said in disbelief.

"Hi Dad." Rylon said with a smile but before either of them could say anything else Rylon looked past his father to see his sister Trinley now an adult at 18 run past his Dad and jump on him giving him a hug.

"Rylon it's so good to see you." Trinley said with a smile. "You've been gone way to long." She said poking him before turning to look at Sy and Zuri behind him. "You brought friends to." Trinley grinned.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Sy Ember…" Sy started before biting his lip. "Ok introductions aside can I please use your bathroom!" He said quickly as Trinley laughed.

"Sure second door on the left." Trinley said stepping aside as Sy nodded and quickly walked into the house.

"My names Officer Zuri of the Republic City Police Force, it is a great pleasure to meet the family of the Avatar." Zuri said politely with a nod.

"The pleasure all mine." Rylon's Dad nodded. "Would you like a drink? Of course you would please come in." He continued quickly as Rylon and Zuri walked inside. "Trinley could you get everyone drinks please?"

"Sure, this way Officer Zuri." Trinley said walking down the hall as Zuri followed her.

"Please just Zuri." Zuri said quickly as they disappeared in a doorway leaving Rylon and his father.

"It's great to see you son." Rylon's father said stepping forward and giving his son a hug. "It's been so long I wasn't sure when you were coming back…"

"I didn't realize it had been so long Dad, I've just been so…" Rylon paused. "…busy."

"'Oh I understand completely how busy the Avatar is!" Rylon's Dad quickly nodded. "I know that sometimes you're needed else where to keep balance."

"Dad I-" Rylon didn't get to finish as Trinley stuck her head around the corner.

"Rylon I know someone else here who has missed you." She said motioning him over.

"We can talk later, go enjoy being home for a while." Rylon's Dad smiled as Rylon reluctantly nodded before walking down the hall into the kitchen.

"Mr Fuzzy's been missing you." Trinley grinned as Rylon turned the corner.

"Mr Fuzzy?" Rylon said confused as he looked onto the kitchen bench and saw the green fuzz ball spirit with long legs, a long beak , two black beady eyes and big fuzzy ball size body, it was the spirit he used to play with when he was a child. When Mr Fuzzy saw him it excitedly ran around the bench for a moment in excitement. Rylon walked up to the bench where it squeaked in excitement before jumping on the his shoulder and sitting down so he resembled a green fuzzy ball much to displeasure of Platinum who flew down onto the bench and hissed jealously at the fuzz ball.

"Ever since you left last time he's been hanging around in our garden waiting for you to come back." Rylon's father said walking into the Kitchen.

"I'm glad at least one of you spirits is happy to see me." Rylon said with a smile petting the small fuzzy ball on his shoulder.

"Now sit down and tell us everything." Rylon's father said as Trinley handed him a glass of water and he sat down at the kitchen table.

-x-

The five stayed up late into the night exchanging stories, telling jokes and having a good time before they all went to bed deciding they could talk more before Rylon had to leave in the morning. Sy was sleeping in the spare room after Zuri volunteered herself to sleep on the lounge much to Sy's pleasure after he had complained of a bad back.

Not being able to sleep Rylon sat up out of his bed and left Platinum and Mr Fuzzy fast asleep on the pillows as he quietly walked out to the back garden and sat down on the porch. From the porch he could see the dying garden in front of him and the glowing city of Zaofu in the distance behind the back fence.

Had it really been ten years since he had been back home? Since he had really spoken to his father? Since he had helped his father with anything? Rylon asked himself putting his head in his hands not realizing how long he had spent away from his family.

Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see his father walk out and sit down beside him.

"Can't sleep?" His father said turning to his son who nodded. "Well there's quite a lot going on I'm not surprised." Rylon went to reply but stopped himself and thought for a moment deciding to turn the conversation around and talk about his father.

"Tell me what's been happening with you Dad, how's work?"

"You want to know how I've been going?" His Dad said looking a little surprised as Rylon nodded eagerly. "Well nothing as exciting as your life, Trinley is gone most of the year training and studying at various air temples and when I'm not at work I'm just here, not much to tell." He said with a shrug as the two looked out at the city.

"Maybe when I get more time I can help you with the garden?" Rylon said quickly turning back to his Dad. "It used to look so amazing out here, remember all the spirits we used to have in the garden? And-and I can help you with the house." Rylon said standing up. "It shouldn't take too long to clear this up so it's all shiny again with my water bending." Rylon's Dad looked up at his son and smiled before standing up beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything for me Rylon you have much more important issues to deal with and I understand that. You don't have to worry about me at all, I'm fine here on my own. Just knowing you and Trinley are out there doing your best and making me so proud is enough."

"I'm just, I didn't realize it had been so long and I'd never thought of you living here on your own." Rylon shook his head is disbelief. "If I can't even look after my own family then it's no wonder I can't help even look after both our world and the spirit world without someone getting upset." He paused. "I promise when this is finished I will come home and spend more time with you." Rylon smiled. "Besides I still want the best metal bender in the world to teach me some tricks."

"I'm sure the world's greatest Metal Bender can take some time off from work to teach his son a thing or two." Rylon's Dad said with a smile. "Now not to sound like a mother duck-hen but I really think you need some sleep." Turning around Rylon's father walked back inside leaving Rylon outside on his own.

Rylon turned back around to look out at the city but before he turned to walk back inside he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Closing his eyes tight and feeling sweat running down his face he suddenly opened his eyes gasping as he looked around to see that once again he was in a dark dimly lit room that felt ice hold.

"Greetings again Avatar." Juan said as his two glowing purple eyes appeared in the darkness. Rylon watched as Juan moved weightlessly around the room, his long serpent like body constantly dripping a strange liquid into the blackness as though he was permanently wet.

"I know you're real." Rylon said watching Juan float effortlessly around the room. "And that this is not just all in my head."

"You ever doubted I was real Avatar?" Juan said turning to face him. "The spirits have probably told you awful things about me." He teased.

"They said that you were banished…"

"What did I tell you about listening to them Avatar? They're the liars, trust me." Juan said with a grin showing his large white fangs. Rylon thought back to the last time they had and remembered something Juan had said to him.

"Last time you mentioned you could help me with something, something that I desired the most?" Rylon asked.

"I don't lie Avatar." Juan said quickly moving so that he was facing Rylon.

"What do I desire?" Rylon asked curiously.

"Let me show you." Juan said with a grin as he slowly closed his eyes and his form changed into that of Avatar Aang, then to Roku, then to Kyoshi and all to the previous Avatars before them.

"Impossible." Rylon said quickly taking a step back and shaking his head as Juan returned to his serpent form.

"Spirit energy cannot be destroyed young Avatar it just turns into a different form, a form that can be manipulated if one knows how to make it return to what it once was." Juan watched Rylon thinking to himself not believing this could possibly be real.

"No, no this a trick, if this was possible Korra would have found out how to do this."

"I don't lie Avatar, believe me I speak only truths." Juan said as he began to coil himself around Rylon without touching him with his long serpent body.

"If, if I do believe you, you said we could help each other so what do you want from me?" Rylon said suspiciously.

"I don't ask much Avatar…" Juan's voice suddenly started to grow much softer as the pain in Rylon's head returned causing him to shut his eyes before feeling a as though he was falling before hitting something with a big thud. Opening his eyes he saw that he was back in his garden on the ground. Quickly standing back up he wiped away the sweat that was pouring down his face as he looked back to the house noticing that nothing had changed and it was exactly the same as before.

Taking a deep breath Rylon thought about Juan's offer and about the possibility of being able to once again access his previous lives and wondered whether or not it was all just a lie. Rylon quickly shook his head. He was being crazy there was no possible way Juan was telling the truth he was just trying to trick him into something that was all.

Rylon turned back and walked inside and back to his room, as much as he tried to put Juan's offer to the back of his mind it kept popping back up again as he thought about being able to bring back the knowledge and wisdom of all the Avatar's past lives something that he and all future Avatars would find irreplaceable. As much as he tried to convince himself it wasn't possible he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there was just a small chance that Juan was in fact telling the truth?

-x-

The next morning after saying goodbye to his father and sister and promising his father he would be back soon so they could clean up the house and garden together he, Zuri and Sy made their way towards the Metal Bending Temple and Academy.

"It's so good to be out of those air acolyte clothes." Sy said stretching. "These clothes you let me borrow are so much nicer than those horrible itchy robes." Sy commented happily. "Though they are a little lose on me."

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Zuri said shaking her head as they walked towards the city centre.

Once they were back in the city which incredibly busy with the morning commute Rylon confessed to Sy and Zuri about the vision he had had last night with Juan.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Zuri asked with a frown.

"I didn't want my Dad or Trinley to know anything was wrong." Rylon paused. "Besides they're both too busy to have to worry about me."

"Well not to be rude but isn't everyone lying to each other gotten us into this entire mess?" Zuri said shaking her head.

"No this is different." Rylon said quickly.

"No she has a point." Sy said with a nod and Zuri smirked.

"Exactly!" She paused. "It's too late now any way to go back we need to go see this Master of yours and then collect your airship with the bag your Dad sent of supplies ahead to the airport before going to Fire Nation Palace."

"Wait a minute what exactly did he say to you last night?" Sy said quickly turning the conversation back around.

"He said to me that if I did him a favour he would do one for me, he said he could return my past lives to me." Rylon said sounding unsure.

"Impossible!" Zuri said quickly turning to Sy who was deep in thought.

"I don't claim to be an engineer or scientist that's for sure but the science principle states in our world that energy cannot be created or destroyed but rather it simply changes form and this is true of the spirits to who cannot technically be killed as their form simply changes." Sy paused for a moment. "Your past lives and their essence, their energy and their spirit still exist but in what state or where is the real question."

"Could he be really telling the truth?" Rylon said amazed at the idea that he had thought couldn't have been possible just actually might be.

"Look whether or not this is possible he wanted something from you in return and it does not take a genius to know what that is." Zuri said turning to Rylon. "You can't even be considering this, Juan would want his freedom and even though we don't know why he was banished he scares the spirits enough for them to pretty much threaten our world and Republic City over it which means he is bad news."

"You're-you're right." Rylon said quickly but he couldn't hide the excitement of possibly being able to reconnect with his past lives.

"Let's just forgot the whole offer and just focus on what you want at the Temple." Zuri said angrily.

"What exactly are we going there for?" Sy asked turning to Rylon.

"I wanted to meet with my old Master. Despite lots of people thinking that metal benders aren't very spiritual or spiritually connected my Master is very spiritual and she is usually always surrounded by spirits who like to live at the temple." Not only being a metal bender from Zaofu but also an Earth Empire native Avatar a lot of the worlds spiritual community had often criticised him as not being spiritual enough to be an effective avatar since the stereotype of earth benders not being very spiritual was floating around in the modern era.

"I don't need to go sightseeing so how about I go collect our ship and get it ready to head for the Fire Nation?" Zuri said stopping in her tracks.

"Oh that'd be alright with me." Rylon said turning to Sy.

"Not me I'd love to have a look at the spirits you have in the Earth Temple. Spirits that could live in such a cold colourless city permanently are worth investigating." Sy said clapping his hands together.

"Well then boys I'll see you later on." Zuri said with a nod before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

-x-

Sy and Rylon walked around the city for quite some time before they reached the Metal Bending Temple and Academy that was on the very edge of the city. The temple itself was huge and was completely made out of various metals that all glowed in the morning sun.

"I don't know how you people that live here don't go blind with all this reflective metal shining in your eyes all the time." Sy said squinting slightly as he looked up at the temple.

Walking up the temple stairs Sy and Rylon walked inside where there were people of all ages walking around the huge entrance hall which comprised of a smaller version of the Toph Statue in the town centre as well as two smaller statues of her daughter Su and Lin.

Seeing some spirits nearby that were beside some of the Academy's students Sy quickly diverted and walked over to them but before Rylon could follow he heard a familiar voice.

"Avatar it has been awhile." Rylon tuned to see his old metal bending Master Evie walking up towards him. She was a woman in her mid 40's with short black hair and a rather small build but was one of the best metal benders of this generation all thanks to her Bei Fong ancestry.

"Please just call my Rylon Master." Rylon said with a smile.

"And you just call me Evie I think we're both beyond these formal titles eh?" She said with a big grin. "Now tell me how is that new adaptive armour working out for you? Still good at changing states when you need it?"

"It's excellent very firm, has a high melting and breaking point so it's fantastic for defensive manoeuvres and it's rare enough that all other metal benders find it extremely hard to counter." Rylon said proudly.

"It took months of deep digging by our engineers to find that rare substance so I'm glad it's working out for you." She paused. "Don't expect anyone to bust their guts to get more if you lose it." She said crossing her arms.

"It is really that rare?" Rylon asked.

"Maybe one day with your avatar powers you can go dig us out some more?" Evie said patting him hard on the back. "Now I know for sure this isn't a friendly visit because I have heard the rumblings going on in the spirit world…that and my spirit friends here seem to want to ignore you, isn't that RIGHT!" She finished with a yell glancing behind her at some little spirits who were hiding behind the 3 statues in the middle of the room.

"You don't believe them do you?" Rylon asked looking past Evie at the spirits.

"You? A liar? A corrupt spirit hating human sympathizer?" Evie said with a laugh. "Of course not! I've taught you since you could barely throw a small pebble across the room and I know for a fact there is no one who tries as hard as you do to try and keep everyone including the spirits happy."

"They really said all those things about me." Rylon said disheartened.

"Well, yes but don't let them get you down!" She said reassuringly.

"They haven't mentioned anything else about what's going on in the spirit world have they." Rylon asked.

"Word among the spirits is the Avatar is having difficulties getting into the spirit world." She said looking at Rylon who nodded. "Though I'm pretty sure they haven't told anyone else, nor will they." She paused for a moment. "I can sense a lot of confusion in you young Avatar and I believe that the answers to those questions are not going to be found here with me or my spirit friends."

"I thought I would ask ask." Rylon sighed. "But you're right I need to get to the Air Ship Airport and get to the Fire Nation with my friends to do some investigating."

"Then I won't keep you waiting Rylon." She punched him gently on the shoulder. "Come back soon because I know some young kids whose dream it is to meet and metal bend with the Avatar." She smiled.

"I promise once this is over." Rylon said with a nod.

"Now go on get out of here before you get swamped by the new benders all wanting to talk toyou." She laughed as Rylon quickly walked over to Sy where as soon as he appeared beside him the spirits scattered.

"You scared them away." Sy said looking up at Rylon. "I mean how was your old Master did you get the information you wanted?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't have any new information for us other than the spirits have told that I haven't been to the spirit world for awhile."

The two walked out of the temple and down towards the street.

"Now as much as I like walking my feet are killing me so we're catching a taxi, I'm paying." Sy said quickly turning to Rylon who nodded as he looked down the street at all the cars.

"I don't know how you'll be able to find one they all look busy."

"I spent a lot of time in Republic City which is much worse than this trust me." Sy grinned as he stepped out in the road and began waving his arms up and down yelling out for a taxi much to Rylon's embarrassment as people waking by stopped to stare at them.

"Maybe we should…" Rylon said but didn't get to finish as a taxi cab pulled up beside them.

"Let's go!" Sy said jumping inside quickly followed by Rylon who decided not to finish his sentence as Sy looked back at him with a grin.

-x-

Arriving at the air ship airport Sy paid the driver as he and Rylon jumped out of the taxi.

"Let's go find Zuri." Rylon as the two walked into the airport and looked over the crowds to try and find her.

"Avatar over here." An older man cried out waving his arms up and down as Rylon and Sy walked over to him. "I'm one of Earth Representative Hinto's assistants and am here to show to your private air ship."

"Thank you." Rylon said with a nod as he ans Sy followed the man away from the crowds and through a back door which revealed a small quiet waiting room with more comfortable chairs and only a few people sitting quietly around the room reading the paper or talking on their PDP's.

"Over here." Zuri said jumping up from her seat and walking over to the them. "Quick come look at this." She grinned motioning them over to a nearby window. "That's ours right outside."

Rylon walked up to the window and looked outside to see a huge modern air ship waiting outside. The ship itself was the latest model from Future Industries and was painted a green and gold colour with a huge Earth Empire Logo adorning the side of it.

"How high does that thing go?" Sy said looking a little worried but no one answered as the older assistant walked up beside Rylon.

"You have a pilot assigned to you who will take you were you need to go, do you have any instructions you would like me to give to him before you board?"

"We need to go to the Fire Nation capital." Rylon said turning to the assistant who nodded.

"Now when you are ready please use to the boarding gate to your left and have a marvellous flight Avatar." The assistant said politely before he walked away.

"This must have cost a fortune to make!" Zuri said still staring at the air ship.

"I really didn't need something that big." Rylon said a little embarrassed that the Earth representative had really gone all out from him when her eally didn't' have to, Rylon would have been more than happy to have just caught the MAGLEV back to the Fire Nation.

"Come on Avatar time there's no need to be too modest." Sy said as Rylon and Zuri turned to him slightly surprised.

"I thought you hated flying and any flying ships?" Zuri asked crossing her arms.

"I do…but travelling in this state of the art ship in style with what I assume has the most modern safety precautions I don't mind so much." Sy said with a smile as Zuri rolled her eyes.

"We better get going then." Rylon said as he, Sy and Zuri turned away from the window and walked towards the boarding gate.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avatar Rylon**_

_**Book 1 Past**_

**Chapter 8: Avatar Xi**

Rylon watched from the large windows in the airship as Zaofu slowly disappeared into the distance as they made their way towards the Fire Nation Capital. He knew that this time he wasn't going to wait ten years to come back home again.

"So we're just going to the royal library and then leaving right?" Sy said not looking out the window as he sat in his seat focusing on the next seat in front of him.

"That's what I was hoping." Rylon said turning to him.

"You can't possibly be going to the Royal Palace without letting the Fire Lord know!" Zuri said quickly sitting up in her seat.

"I don't need to bother him with this." Rylon said quickly wanting to just get the information they needed from the library and then head back to Republic City to sort out this mess.

"No the Fire Lord should at least know you're coming." Zuri said quickly standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rylon said looking after her.

"I'm going up to the pilot to tell him to contact the Palace and tell them the Avatar is coming to visit." With that she disappeared through a door as Rylon quickly stood up and followed after her.

"I'll just stay here!" Sy called out after them.

"Wait Zuri we really don't need to let the Fire Lord know." Rylon said quickly catching up to Zuri who stopped and turned to him.

"See this is your problem." Zuri said crossing her arms as Rylon looked confused. "You're supposed to be the Avatar Rylon and yet you let yourself get bossed around by everyone including me."

"I don't let…" Rylon started but was interrupted by Zuri.

"Quiet!" Zuri snapped in a very authoritative tone as Rylon kept quiet. "See this is the problem! You shouldn't let people boss you around or tell you what to do if you don't like it."

"I don't let people boss me around I just agree with what most people are saying that's all." He looked up at Zuri who wasn't convinced by what he has said at all. "It's easy for you to boss people around because you're a Police Officer." Zuri frowned slightly at him. "I'm just the Avatar."

"Exactly you're the Avatar! Did you ever hear about Avatar Korra being bossed around? What about Aang?" Zuri said as Rylon frowned.

"It's different now Zuri each Nation is run by an elected office that is chosen by the people and it is those people who make decisions for their nation not me. Who am I to say to the President of Republic City or-or say to the Fire Lord what they should or shouldn't be doing? I try to keep balance between our world and the spirit world that is it. If the leader of a Nation says that something is best for their people who am I to say it isn't?" He paused.

"Can't you see though after what has happened that corruption that can occur right under every ones noses? The President may have been elected by his people but that gives him no right to lie to their faces and put their lives in danger nor is it his right to communicate with the spirits that's what you're supposed to do. You've spent all your life being told to do whatever it takes to keep balance but that doesn't mean ignoring things and hoping they go away if you don't like what's happening…"

"That's not true." Rylon snapped. "I've done everything in my power to protect our world and the spirit world. I had no idea the President of Republic City was lying to me and to Shanto and now I'm doing everything in my power to solve this problem as best I can. I will not allow war to break out and after I find out the truth about this barrier then The President will be shown to the world as a liar and my name can be cleared." Rylon said taking a deep breath looking at Zuri who smiled.

"I knew you had a backbone in there somewhere, it'll help with your fire bending training." Zuri said looking up at Rylon.

"You, you did that on purpose." He said with a slight frown as she nodded.

"Exactly Avatar, we'll work on you being more aggressive and decisive later but for now I need to contact the palace." She said walking towards the cockpit.

"I assume I'm not going to be able to convince you not to though." Rylon looked after her a she shook her head.

"Not a chance Avatar." She said with a laugh.

Looking after her for a moment Rylon turned back around and walked back into the passenger seating area where Sy turned to face him when he walked inside.

"You have a stowaway." Sy said looking to Rylon as Mr Fuzzy jumped up onto the top of the seats headrest.

"Mr Fuzzy?" Rylon said walking over to the seat. "Where did he come from?"

"Your bag over there, your dad sent it over earlier to the airport with some extra supplies in it. I didn't' go through it!" Sy said quickly. "I heard a noise coming from it, I opened it and Mr Fuzzy jumped out at me. Scared the daylights out of me!"

"Well it's too late to take you back now." Rylon said petting the Mr Fuzzy as Platinum looked on jealously from the seat he was sitting in.

After a few minutes Zuri walked back inside the room and over to Rylon and Sy.

"I contacted the palace in the name of the Avatar and their greatest scholar will meet us at the landing pad to take us directly to the library when we arrive and in the evening we have been formally invited to attend dinner with the Fire Lord and his family." Zuri said looking satisfied with herself. "We also have permission to land on the official landing bay at the Royal Palace so we don't have to walk all the way from the airship airport. I do suggest however that Platinum and Mr Fuzzy stay aboard the ship, I doubt the scholar we are meeting would enjoy their company in the Fire Nations greatest and oldest collection of ancient books and records." Zuri said as Mr Fuzzy jumped on her lap and sat down.

-x-

After about an hour the airship which was also the fastest of the new line arrived with clearance at the palace landing bay.

"I met with the Fire Lord a few weeks ago when I started my fire bending training, I didn't think I would be meeting him again so soon, he is always so busy." Rylon said as he, Sy and Zuri walked down the exit steps of the airship onto the landing platform where they were greeted by an older man and a younger woman.

"Avatar! Greetings and welcome to the Fire Lord's Palace once more. I am Ki'zen head scholar in charge of the Ancient Fire Nation Library here at the palace and this is my assistance and successor Zi'lee."

"It's an honour for you to allow me and my friends to enter your library Ki'Zen." Rylon said graciously as Ki'zen looked to Sy for a moment but didn't say anything as he quickly turned around.

"This way Avatar."

The group walked through the Palace which was full of nobles, soldiers and scholars all going about their daily business. They walked for quite some time before they arrived at a door that had a golden sign above it with the words, "Fire Nation Archives" engraved into the gold with a Fire Nation symbol beside it.

"Welcome to the greatest collection of Fire Nation history books in the entire world." Ki'zen said glancing back at Rylon with a smile as he opened the door in front of him.

Stepping inside Rylon was instantly blown away by the sheer size of the library which dwarfed the size of any library he had ever been in before. The library had at least 3 levels and the book shelves were jam packed with both ancient books and modern day books and each level extended far down into the distance. Inside scholars sat quietly at long tables at the front of the library as they looked through books making their own notes and doing their own research.

"This is amazing." Sy said wide eyed stepping into the room and looking around with a huge grin on his face.

"This library is usually off limits to most people but the Avatar and his friends are more than welcome to come and do any research at any time of course." Zi'lee said looking to Rylon. "All we ask is caution as some of the older books here are first editions which have been passed down through many, many generations and are extremely fragile to touch."

"Now Avatar please tell me what it is you require as I am sure we will have the information here for you." Ki'zen said.

"We're looking for any information you have on the ancient Fire Nation Avatar, Avatar Xi." Rylon said stepping forward beside Ki'zen who nodded.

"A very ancient Avatar indeed young Avatar, may I enquire as to your interest in her?" Ki'zen started as he walked into the library quickly followed by Rylon and the others.

Rylon did not like to lie but he knew Ki'zen would have no clue about what was occurring with Juan Dai and the spirit barrier as the President of Republic City and his Representatives had convinced the world it had just been a rocket malfunction and nothing more.

"Having lost my connection to my past lives I have been very interested in researching them to understand their lives and what they went through." Rylon lied as Ki'zen turned to him.

"Very strange you would be interested in such an ancient Avatar who lived for such a short time but her life though short was very active." Ki'zen said suddenly coming to a stop so quickly Rylon nearly bumped into him. "Zi'lee take this, this and this…" He handed 3 books to her. "You start looking through these ancient texts while I look for more."

"I'll come help." Sy said eagerly almost drooling at the site of the ancient books.

"I will to, 3 books 3 researchers, it'll be quicker.' Zuri said as she, Sy and Zi'lee walked back towards the entrance and the large tables that were there.

"What do you know about Avatar Xi?" Rylon asked as Ki'zen continued to look at all the books on the shelves.

"Not as much as I would like especially considering she was a Fire Nation Avatar but you must understand young Avatar that text books, recollections and stories that have been written down get lost over time. Books fade away into nothing if not cared for and so with these ancient Avatars I'm afraid what we are left with most of the time is only their name and the date they died. It's a shame to admit it but wars have also cost us scholars hundreds of texts that get destroyed due to wars waged by stupid men and their large ego's." Ki'zen picked out a large book that was so heavy he had a hard time trying to open it to look inside. "Oh excellent." He said turning the book to face Rylon where on an ancient page of the text book was a hand drawn picture of Avatar Xi fire bending. She was wearing ancient formal Fire Nation attire, had long black hair down to her waist and wore a small fire nation royal headpiece on her head. Xi looked around 20 years old in the hand drawn picture and had a very solemn look on her face.

"Amazing they still have a hand drawn picture of her from all that time ago." Rylon said looking down at the picture as Ki'zen closed the book.

"Come on let's go have a closer look and see if your friends found anything in those old books." Ki'zen said eagerly hurrying back towards the front of library.

Once they reached the front of the library Rylon could see Zuri, Sy and Zi'lee each looking at one book each all reading the texts to themselves.

"Here Avatar look at this whilst I go back and make sure we haven't missed anything." Ki'zen said carefully putting the book with the picture of Avatar Xi down in front of him before walking away.

Sitting down at the table Rylon looked at the book title which read, "Ancient Avatar Pictures and Descriptions." Opening the book he saw a huge list of chapters that was full of ancient Avatars each having a page or two all to themselves beginning with Avatar Wan and continuing on through the Avatar line. Looking for Avatar Xi Rylon found her and turned to the page that had her hand drawn picture on it but he was disappointed to see that she only had one page which was primarily just the picture whilst others Avatars had so much more written about them. Looking down at the picture he saw a little blurb written underneath it. '_Avatar Xi The Lost. The Avatar who saved everyone but lost herself._' Rylon read the blurb in his mind not understanding what it meant but before he had a chance to think about it he heard Sy say something.

"This is fantastic." Sy grinned. "It says here that after Xi dethroned the Fire Lord for abusing his people and making them slaves the new Fire Lord she chose created a temple in her honour on the ancient Island of Lantau."

"Does it say anything else about her?" Rylon asked curiously looking up at Sy who shook his head.

"I'm afraid this book only has one paragraph about her that explains what happened after she tore town the Fire Lord's tower and defeated the sky spirit."

"My book says it was on this Lantau Island which was the highest volcano in the entire kingdom at the time where the ancient Fire Lord forced his people to create his tower to the moon." Zuri looked up. "That must be why they built her temple there, they most likely used pieces from the destroyed tower he tried to create there to make her temple."

"What does yours say?" Sy asked eagerly looking at Rylons book.

"I'm afraid very little, it just has a hand drawn picture of her which underneath says that she saved her people but then lost herself in the process?" Rylon said curiously looking to Sy who shrugged.

"I'm afraid Avatar that my book only repeats the same information that we already have." Zi'lee said with a sigh as she slowly closed her book.

"I haven't heard of this Lantau Island before." Rylon said turning to Zi'lee.

"The name of that island was changed a few centuries ago Avatar to Huozai Island." When she finished Rylon looked at Zuri who shook her head.

"Well there's the end of that investigation." Zuri said with a sigh.

"I don't understand?" Rylon asked.

"Houzai Island has a very active volcano on it, if there was ever any temple there then the possibility of it having been destroyed long ago is very high." Zuri said sadly looking to Rylon who tried to not to look discouraged.

"Here you go Avatar." Ki'zen said suddenly returning to them and putting a book down in front of Rylon which showed a map with the words 'Lantau Island' beneath it. "This is an ancient map showing where the Temple of Avatar Xi was located on the Island."

"The temple would have been destroyed long ago!" Zuri said crossing her arms as Rylon looked down and began to read the blurb next to the map.

"It is written by Ancient Exporters who visited the Temple only a few hundred years ago…" Rylon said as Sy looked intrigued. "It says that they believed the ancient Fire Lord constructed the temple after Xi's death in her honour. so future Avatar could follow on her legacy."

"Wait a minute." Sy said as he suddenly grabbed the book Rylon had been reading with the list of Avatars in it as he quickly flicked through the pages till he reached the next Fire Nation Avatar after Xi which was a man known as Avatar Yan. Sy pointed to him excitedly. "I remember reading about him back at the museum briefly, he was an incredibly spiritual Avatar who was claimed to have had a very strong connection to his past lives because the world was in a state of peace giving him time to meditate and connect with his past lives and the spirits. Here look it says that Avatar Yan spent his time making sure that past Avatar monuments dedicated to his past lives were looked after and protected for future generations since the world he lived in was in peace."

"This explorer's note book Ki'zen found describes an ancient tablet the explorers found at the entrance to Xi's temple explaining how a future Avatar using their Avatar state had created a huge protective earth shield around the temple to protect it during any small eruptions." Rylon said excitedly. "If this was Avatar Yan then…"

"It's possible the temple is still on the island but it's just been buried by a lava flow but the temple itself should be protected by Yan having created a huge earth shield covering it. If we can find out where it's been buried we could still get inside!" Sy grinned.

"Wow, just wait a minute." Zuri said quickly. "Not that I don't want to get excited over this but who's to tell this huge earth shield hasn't collapsed over time due to all the lava flows?"

"Your friend speaks the truth young Avatar but I believe it is worth seeing for yourself as this temple would have all the information you require on Avatar Xi if it still exists." Ki'zen said with a nod looking down at Rylon who quickly stood up.

"I'm ready to go and see if we can find it." Rylon said as Sy jumped up.

"Count me in." Sy said eagerly as Zuri sighed.

"I better go then to, to make sure you two stay out of trouble and that we're back in time for our dinner with the Fire Lord." Zuri said standing up.

"I wish you the best of luck Avatar and be sure to bring back any artefacts you may find." Ki'zen grinned as Rylon nodded and thanked him and his assistant before he, Zuri and Sy began to make their way back to his airship.

Just as they arrived on the landing pad Zuri quickly stopped them.

"Before we go charging onto a volcanic island I just want you two to know that the possibility of finding this long lost temple is going to be nearly impossible." She paused. "And we have to make sure we're back in time for dinner with the Fire Lord!"

"We have all day Zuri to look and the island didn't look very big." Rylon said as Sy nodded eagerly. "Come on we better get started then to make sure we're back in time." Rylon said as he and Sy excitedly walked onto the airship followed by Zuri.

-x-

It didn't take long for the airship to reach the island as it wasn't very far from where the main Fire Nation Island where the Palace and city stood.

As the Island came into view Rylon could see that it had a huge volcano that rose up high into the sky and that it was spitting out ash and steam. The volcano had very steep sides before at the island level it levelled out to an almost flat surface till it reached the water. There was no vegetation at all on the small island as the constant ash and lava flows from the volcano would kill anything within a day if it tried to grow.

"I'm not going to be able to safely land Avatar but I can get you close enough to the ground to jump out." The pilot said turning to Rylon who nodded.

"Then stand by at a safe distance just in case it erupts. Don't risk yourself if it does." Rylon nodded before walking out of the cockpit and towards Sy and Zuri who were waiting near the exit door. "The pilot says he can't land but we'll be close enough to he ground so we can jump off." Just as he finished the door automatically slid open revealing there were just a metre above the sooty black ground.

"Let's go." Zuri said jumping down as she was followed by Rylon who when they both landed kicked up a small sooty dust cloud.

"Actually it looks a little dirty, maybe I should stay." Sy said looking down from the airship.

"Get down here Sy." Zuri said crossing her arms. "We need you to give us a good idea based on that old map where you think this temple may be."

For a moment Sy didn't move before he took a deep breath and jumped off also creating a small soot cloud when he landed.

"My clothes!" Sy said looking down at the black soot sticking to his clothes but as he tried to wipe it away it disintegrated into black patches on his clothes instead.

"I told the pilot to land us here on the west side which looked as though were the temple was located." Rylon said looking around him. The entire area around them was nothing more than black and grey solid rock ground covered in soot that looked the same in all directions.

"It wasn't near the volcano itself because that would be way too steep to create a temple on." Zuri said looking back towards the volcano just a the ground shook a little beneath them.

"I'm really starting to think this wasn't a good idea." Sy said biting his lip.

"Then let's be quick?" Zuri said turning to him. "Which way?"

"On the map the temple was on the west side but appeared to be more SW so if we go in that direction and look." Sy said turning around pointing further down the island.

The group walked for about five minutes before Rylon stopped and stamped his foot down on the ground to see whether or not the vibrations reflected any large structures or air pockets beneath the surface but he felt nothing except thick layers of volcanic rock.

"Let's keep going." He said as they continued to walk south west.

-x-

After what seemed like hours the group had found nothing.

"My feet are starting to get sore." Sy complained.

"I'm not a quitter but I think we've been all over the SW part of this island and we've found nothing." Zuri sighed wiping her brow.

"Just a little longer?" Rylon said as he quickly ran forward.

"I'm with Zuri, we tried and now I'm hot and tired…I mean we're all hot and tired and need a break." Sy said looking after Rylon who ignored them for a moment and almost pleaded to find something as he stomped down on the ground and almost instantly he felt the presence of a huge structure not far from their location under the ground.

"I found it." He said quietly before turning to Zuri and Sy. "I found it!" He called out as Sy ran over to him.

"Fantastic I knew you could!" Sy grinned as Zuri rolled her eyes.

Taking a step forward Rylon took a deep breath before using his earth bending to push away the outer layers of volcanic rock on the surface near where they were revealing what seemed to be a large tunnel just below the surface that led further underground. The three looked down at the large tunnel before Rylon jumped down.

"You two go I'll wait outside just in case the volcano decides that it wants to erupt." Zuri said looking down at Rylon who nodded just as Sy jumped down beside him.

Holding out his palm Rylon created a small fire to light the way as he and Sy walked down the tunnel.

"It's very stuffy in here." Sy coughed but before he could say anything else the tunnel ended into what appeared to be a huge open cave.

Rylon created a huge fireball in front of the pair which lit up the huge room for a few moments revealing a small temple in front of them. The small temple was created out of the same type of volcanic rock that was all around them. At the entrance to the temple stood two mirror image granite statues of Avatar Xi solemnly guarding her temple with the small tablet outside that the explorers had mentioned finding in the book.

Walking forward towards the entrance Rylon stared up at the two statues of an Avatar that had lived 8000 years ago that had all but been forgotten over time as no one knew her name or what she had done in her short 22 year life so long ago.

"Quick come inside." Sy said motioning Rylon over with his light. Rylon walked past the doors of the temple where inside in a small room he saw a huge tablet that had writing on it which Sy was reading in the dim light.

Whilst Sy read the tablet Rylon looked around the small room noticing that a lot of the paper documents and pictures had all but crumbled into dust long ago and all that remained in the room were a few small artefacts such as small statues of Xi and the Fire Lord. Rylon imagined that when Xi had died her temple at first would have been looked after by the Fire Nation, the statues cleaned, the room dusted and she would have been remembered as a hero among her people and yet now 8000 years later the temple was in ruin and her name all but forgotten. Though to her testament here beneath the volcanic ash and rock her temple still stood as a reminder that even Avatars long past and long forgotten were all once looked upon as hero's who did whatever they could to protect their home and their people and were highly respected.

"This is fascinating." Sy said turning to Rylon who turned back to him.

"What does it say?" Rylon asked.

"Apparently the Fire Lord when this volcano had a brief period of calm being the highest peak in the Fire Nation, ordered his people to build a tower to the moon on it. When the tower wasn't being built high enough it says that the Fire Lord grew angry and began to punish his people. When Avatar Xi arrived back from the Earth Kingdom and saw her people living in fear and as slaves she confronted the Fire Lord on the peak of this very volcano before putting him in chains. Once at the bottom of the volcano she went into the Avatar state causing the volcano to suddenly and violently erupt into the sky. The tower blew off the volcano and high up into the sky because of the explosion which angered the spirit in the sky." Sy said turning to Rylon.

"Does it say anything about the darkness or how she died?" Rylon asked just as the ground beneath them shook violently. "And hurry."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sy said spinning around back to the tablet. "Umm, it says here that's err here we go when the sky spirit got angry it decided that it was Avatar Xi's fault they had been disturbed and that they infected her with a horrible curse…" Sy trailed off turning to Rylon. "…that killed the Avatar so that no one else had to face the same punishment from the sky spirit who threatened her people."

Rylon had no time to contemplate what he had just heard as once more the room began to shake violently with parts of the temple roof starting to fall down around them.

"Get out of there now the volcano's erupting!" Rylon heard Zuri yell out from the end of the tunnel as her voice echoed around them.

"We have to go now!" Rylon yelled as Sy tore himself away from the tablet in front of him as the two began to run back towards the entrance Rylon had created to the tunnel. Once they reached the entrance point Rylon pushed Sy up with his air bending before jumping up himself.

"We have to get out of here now." Zuri yelled over the sound of the volcano exploding above them as it began to spew out black smoke and ash that was falling all around them.

"Quick to the water." Rylon said as the three began to run towards the water just as lava began to slide down all sides of the volcano from its peak.

"It's not safe enough for the airship to get this close with all this ash in the air." Sy said in a panic looking out to sea.

"This way." Rylon yelled over the volcano as he turned the water in front of them into an ice bridge that they all jumped onto before he created a long ice path leading away from the island and out to see that could hold their weight. The airship saw them and quickly hovered over towards the ice bridge. Glancing back momentarily at the Island Rylon saw the fresh lava flow, flow completely over the entrance tunnel that lead to Avatar Xi's temple once again covering it up and hiding it from the rest of the world.

The airship hovered above the ice bridge as Zuri, Sy and Rylon quickly jumped aboard just as the volcano once again violently erupted sending a huge plume of ash into the sky as the air ship quickly exited the area heading back towards the Fire Nation capital at full speed.

Reaching the lounge area all three friends looked at each other noticing that they were all covered in black soot and dust from head to toe and after a few moments the three burst into laughter.

"I'm so glad you can bend water bend or else we'd all be pretty crispy right now." Zuri laughed patting Rylon on the shoulder sending a small soot cloud into the air.

"I think we'd be a little more than crispy." Sy grinned shaking his head.

"Deep fried Avatar and friends?" Rylon said as they all laughed.

Platinum and Mr Fuzzy who were nearby looked over at the group from a nearby chair with small grins on their faces at how silly they looked all covered in ash.

Once the three had calmed down and were sitting down in the chairs nearby they began to talk about what they had found.

"So the Fire Lord didn't actually get to the moon he just built on the highest volcano in the Fire Nation to try and reach it so when Avatar Xi caused the volcano to erupt to destroy the tower it shot up into the sky hitting this barrier and because it was a man-made structure the barrier reacted as an attempt of something trying to free Juan." Zuri said turning to Rylon and Sy.

"That's not what should be concerning us though." Sy said turning to Rylon. "It mentioned the curse or illness that overcame Xi because of the angered sky spirit ended up killing her so that it wouldn't affect anyone else in the world."

"The illness has to be Juan Dai." Rylon said shaking his head. "It can't possibly be anything else." He said standing up.

"This was 8000 years ago I'm sure we'll be able to help you now." Zuri said quickly. "We have fantastic healers, medicines and very spiritual leaders who'll all be able to help you now that we know the problem." Zuri reassured.

"I agree there is nothing at all to worry about you'll be fine…I'm sure." Sy said nodding.

"We'll see." Rylon said softly to himself as a hint of fear crept inside him for the first time. He had never thought that Juan Dai visiting him from his banishment prison was actually something that could potentially kill him. Every time he had meet with Juan Dai he had been sweating, felt sick and had had a huge headache before falling unconscious, if Avatar Xi had the exact same illness or course it meant that Juan Dai ended up killing her before it could affect others. Was this his destiny also to allow Juan to eventually kill him?

"Avatar we are approaching the Palace." The pilot said over the intercom as Zuri quickly jumped up.

"Look at our clothes we can't possibly see the Fire Lord in this." She said looking down at the clothes they were wearing.

"I'm sure they will have some spare clothes in there it is a palace." Sy said standing up. "Come on let's go find some I'm sure they'll be happy to accommodate the Avatar and his friends." He continued as he and Zuri began to walk to the exit. Rylon was about to follow when he felt Platinum land on his shoulder and Mr Fuzzy sit on shoe looking up at him both with worried expressions.

"Don't worry you two I'm fine, no more volcano's for me today I promise." He said with a smile petting both Mr Fuzzy and Platinum leaving black soot marks on them both.

-x-

"Told you they'd have some spare clothes around." Sy said stepping out into the hallway in modern formal Fire Nation attire from his changing room where Zuri and Rylon were already waiting for him.

"I'm just glad they were happy to lend us these clothes for this dinner." Rylon said looking down at the royal clothes he was wearing.

"It took you long enough to get changed and clean up we've been waiting out here forever." Zuri said fiddling with the straps on her dress before turning to Sy.

"You're the one who wanted us to look good for the Fire Lord." Sy said with a grin. "So how do I look?" He asked turning to Zuri who blushed a little before Rylon said something.

"They look fine now let's get going I don't' want to be late." Rylon said walking forward towards the grand dining hall.

Rylon had to admit that wearing these Fire Nation clothes felt a lot different than his normal clothes but he was glad that they still had long sleeves so he was able to wear his adaptive armour inconspicuously under them.

The group reached the dining hall door where there was a man outside waiting for them.

"Oh I'm actually feeling a little nervous which is not like me at all." Zuri said nervously as Rylon turned to her.

"Don't worry the Fire Lord is very gracious and great with people."

The doors opened as the man who had been waiting for them at the door stepped inside and introduced them.

"Introducing Avatar Rylon, Zuri and Sy Ember my Lord."

Walking up towards the long dining table Rylon instantly noticed that it wasn't just the royal family who were attending but also the Ember family once Sy saw them and they saw him they was a very awkward silence.

"Avatar Rylon so good to see you!" The Fire Lord said breaking the silence and standing up from the head of the table as Rylon walked over to him.

"An honour to meet you again Fire Lord Azul." Rylon said bowing.

"The honour is mine Avatar now please sit down here beside me whilst your friends may sit where they like."

Rylon sat down beside the Fire Lord as he turned to see both Zuri and Sy sit down beside the Fire Lord's two children Princess Myu and Prince Visas who were both in their late teens.

"Please bring out the food as the Avatar tells us all about his visit to investigate the long forgotten Avatar Xi." Fire Lord Azul said clapping his hand together and turning to Rylon.

-x-

The dinner went very well and everyone except for Sy and his family who avoided eye contact with each other all evening and never directly spoke to each other enjoyed the meal.

Once dinner was finished Rylon thanked the Fire Lord who offered for him, Zuri and Sy to spend the night at the Palace in their guest chambers.

Saying goodbye to the Fire Lord and his family Rylon and Zuri saw Sy finally talking to his parents and decided to leave him alone with them as they walked off to find the guest chambers.

Finding their rooms Zuri waited inside Rylon's room as they waited for Sy to return.

"I have to admit that I did have a good time tonight." Rylon said turning to Zuri knowing that it had been her idea for him to meet up with the Fire Lord whilst he was here.

"Told you and you were right the Fire Lord is very much a people person who was very kind and quite funny." She said with a smile but before she could say anything they heard someone walking around in the hall outside.

Rylon quickly stood up and opened his door to see Sy trying to figure out which room fit his key before seeing Rylon who invited him into his room with Zuri. Walking inside the three sat down on the lounge to a very awkward silence.

"I suppose you're both waiting for me to say something." Sy said with a sigh as Zuri and Rylon both looked at each other not sure what to say. "All my parents said to me that it was good that I was travelling with the Avatar and that he could teach me a few things." Sy frowned. "Nothing about my achievements or how you told them I had helped you find Avatar Xi's temple nothing…they didn't even ask how I was. They did say also however that they hoped I took all of your advice Avatar and listened to you because you were such a fantastic bender." Sy said standing up angrily. "They might as well have just said they wished you were their son instead the amount of times they told you at dinner how amazing you were and ignored me completely." He said pointing at Rylon.

"Ok just calm down." Zuri said standing up turning to Sy who stood up and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I've had enough, I don't need to sit here and explain any of this to you." Sy said storming out of the room.

"He's just angry that's all I'm sure he'll fine tomorrow morning." Zuri said turning to Rylon who nodded looking after him. "I better get to bed to so we're all ready to discuss what we're going to do tomorrow." With that Zuri walked out of the room leaving Rylon sitting down on the lounge on his own.

-x-

Rylon spent hours on his bed tossing and turning as he thought about Avatar Xi and how she had died presumably because of Juan Dai infecting her with an curse. Was this illness the same thing that he had? Was he going to die to? Could they do anything to stop it?

Suddenly seeing a bright light in his room he immediately sat up in his bed and looked to the end of the room where he rubbed his eyes in shock as he saw Avatar Xi standing there looking at him very solemnly before he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head causing him to close his eyes. Though the pain didn't last very long as he reopened his eyes with them glowing deep purple. Standing up Rylon looked towards the door to his room and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story is dead**.


End file.
